After Story
by Kirin Nekomata AngeLofDarkness
Summary: YuuRam... silahkan baca.. lagi gak mood bikin summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Takabayashi Tomo/Matsumoto Temari**

**Pair**

**YuuRam**

**Genre**

**Drama, Romance, Humor, Family.**

**Warning**

**Yaoi jadi yang gak suka silahkan tekan Back**

**Note!**

**Saya hanya menyalurkan imaginasi saya tentang kisah Yuuri dan Wolfram. Tak ada niat untuk mengambil alih anime ini, cerita yang saya buat hanya fiksi yang tercipta dari seorang fans anime Kyo Kara Maoh (saya). Jika ada yang suka dengan ff ini silahkan RnR **

Shin Makoku...

4 tahun sudah berlalu dan Yuuri Shibuya pun bukan lagi bocah polos berusia 15 tahun. Sosoknya kini telah berubah menjadi Maoh ke 27 dengan usia 19 tahun. Tinggi tegap dan benar-benar berada pada sosok sang maoh yang tampan. Dan menurut info dari Gunter sosoknya akan bertahan pada usia sekarang sampai waktu yang sangat lama. Sama halnya seperti Conrad yang juga setengah iblis.

Kemampuan bertarung Yuuri pun sudah jauh dari sebelumnya. Kehidupan di Shin Makoku damai tanpa ada masalah. Semuanya sudah berubah, tak ada lagi perang dan perseteruan. Hanya satu yang tak berubah.

**Bruk!**

"Ugh..ittai.." Ringis Yuuri sambil mengelus kepalanya. Sang Maoh terjatuh dari ranjangnya sendiri dan berciuman dengan lantai.

"Henna Choko..ngmm..berani-beraninya kau selingkuh dariku..zzz.." Yuuri tersenyum mendengar gumaman seseorang yang masih tidur nyenyak di ranjangnya.

Yah inilah yang tidak berubah, sudah lebih dari 4 tahun sejak pertama kali Yuuri menjadi Maoh dan hal ini selalu terjadi setiap malamnya di Shin Makoku. Dia yang akan terjatuh setiap malam dari tempat tidur karena ditendang seseorang. Lalu disusul dengan makian yang muncul dari orang tersebut.

Seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu jujur dan tidak pernah berbohong sekalipun pada Yuuri. Satu-satunya orang yang berani memarahinya dan memanggilnya 'henna choko'. Satu-satunya orang yang berani menjewer telinga Yuuri.

"Kau curang Wolf..." Ucap Yuuri pelan sambil kembali naik ke tempat tidur. Sang maoh kembali berbaring namun kali ini dia menghadap tersangka penendangan. **Wolfram Von Bielefeld**... orang yang menjadi tunangannya karena sebuah kesalah fahaman.

"Hmm... ini benar-benar tidak adil." Yuuri cemberut melihat wajah tidur Wolfram.

Perubahan fisik terjadi dengan normal pada dirinya yang kini berubah jadi laki-laki berusia 19 tahun. Tapi tidak pada Wolfram yang masih saja bertahan dengan wujud seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun. Wolfram Von Bielefeld yang dikenal sebagai laki-laki ter**'cantik'** diseluruh Shin Makoku itu masih saja sama seperti 4 tahun lalu. Gunter bilang itu wajar karena Wolfram merupakan ras iblis murni. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya setengah iblis. Bagi Wolfram waktu berjalan lebih lambat dari waktu Yuuri.

"Ugh..." Semakin lama ditatap wajah Wolfram semakin menggiurkan saja untuk dimakan. Dimakan? Tunggu apa yang Yuuri pikirkan? Oh ayolah kawan, Yuuri juga bukan lagi bocah polos dan bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kini dia sudah cukup dewasa bukan?

Siapa juga yang akan tetap tegar saat seseorang dengan julukan laki-laki '**tercantik'** di seluruh wilayah kerajaanmu terus berada disisimu bahkan saat kau tidur. Dan itu sudah berlangsung lebih dari 4 tahun lamanya.

Tak ingin terhanyut semakin jauh dalam pikirannya Yuuri menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan berbalik memunggungi Wolfram. Lebih baik dia segera tidur lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Heikaaaaa~"

Inilah satu lagi yang tidak berubah bagi Yuuri. Teriakan mengerikan yang selalu terdengar di seluruh kastil.

**Brak!**

"Heika anda harus segera berganti pakaian. Ha-" Perkataan Gunter terhenti saat melihat posisi Yuuri. Sang heika tercinta yang duduk di tempat tidur dan Wolfram yang masih asik tidur dengan baju tidur kerah terbuka pemberian Miko (Ibu kandung Yuuri) memeluk tubuh bagian bawah Yuuri dengan sebelah tangan dan kaki yang menindih sang maoh.

"Huwaaaaa! Lord brat apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriak Gunter dan beranjak masuk hendak menyingkirkan Wolfram.

"Ssstt..." Yuuri menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir mengisyaratkan agar Gunter jangan berisik.

"He..heika.." Ucap Gunter terkejut dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, biarkan Wolfram tidur sebentar lagi." Perlahan Yuuri memindahkan posisi tangan dan kaki Wolfram lalu menyelimutinya.

"Aku akan keluar 15 menit lagi," Ucap Yuuri kemudian pada Gunter yang masih mematung.

"Ba-baik heika, kalau begitu saya permisi." Masih belum bisa mencerna seluruhnya Gunter keluar dari kamar sang maoh sambil berpikir keras.

20 menit kemudian di ruang pertemuan.

"Senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan anda Yuuri-Heika," Ucap Saralegi pada Yuuri.

"Panggil Yuuri saja, terimakasih mau berkunjung ke Shin Makoku Sara." Balas Yuuri lalu tersenyum membuat wajah sang raja muda dari Small Shimaron sedikit tertegun melihat pesona sang maoh.

Saralegi datang ke Shin Makoku dalam rangka kunjungan bisnis. Dua tahun yang lalu Shin Makoku dan Small Shimaron menandatangani kerja sama baru.

"Baiklah, Yuuri.." Saralegi tersenyum dengan mata yang berkilat dibalik kaca matanya.

**Brak!**

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar membuat semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara.

"Beraninya kau menemui pria lain tanpa memberitahu tunanganmu Yuuri!" Seru Wolfram yang muncul diambang pintu dengan wajah marahnya.

"Hahaha... maaf tadi tidurmu nyenyak sekali," Yuuri tertawa hambar.

"Oh, Lord Von Bielefeld? Anda tidak berubah sama sekali," Sapa Saralegi. Senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya membuat kerutan di wajah Wolfram semakin menjadi.

"Dan kau terlihat semakin tua." Balas Wolfram sambil berjalan angkuh memasuki ruangan.

"Wolfram! Jaga bicaramu," Tegur Gwendal sang kakak tertua. Yang ditegur hanya memalingkan wajah angkuhnya dan duduk di kursi kosong tepat disamping Conrad.

Conrad hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah sang adik. Sejak dulu Conrad tahu kalau adiknya memang tidak begitu menyukai sosok Saralegi selain karena dia manusia juga karena Saralegi memiliki ketertarikan lain pada Yuuri yang membuat Wolfram naik darah.

"Rasanya sedikit canggung bicara dalam suasana seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling kastil saja." Ucap Yuuri memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan Yuuri," Sara tersenyum.

"Tentu tidak," Jawab Yuuri yang juga tersenyum.

**Grett..**

Wolfram mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan menahan diri untuk tidak meledak. Melihat itu Gunter yang sejak tadi berdiri agak jauh dari Wolfram langsung mendekat dan berdiri tepat disampingnya. Begitupun Conrad yang sejak tadi diam-diam terus mengawasi Wolfram.

Pembicaraan berlangsung sambil berkeliling kastil dan saat berada di tempat lukisan raja terdahulu sekaligus pendiri Shin Makoku mereka pun berhenti.

Sara tertegun melihat lukisan raja Shinou. "Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Wolfram.." Ucap Sara tanpa sadar.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan yang mulia raja." Merasa namanya disebut-sebut Wolfram pun kesal.

"Itu memang benar, wajahmu memang sangat mirip dengan yang mulia Shinou.. Wolfram," Ucap Conrad sambil memegang kedua bahu sang adik dari belakang dan sedikit merunduk untuk mensejajarkan posisinya. "Hanya saja matamu berwana hijau dan yang mulia biru," Conrad tersenyum.

'Bukan hanya itu, suka semaunya sendiri dan kekanakan. Kedua sikap itu juga sama.' Batin Gunter saat mengingat kejadian Shinou yang merasuki Wolfram dan menculik serta mencium Yuuri (OVA 3)

"Shinou? Bukankah itu nama pendiri Shin Makoku?" Tanya Sara.

"Iya, beliau raja pertama sekaligus pendiri Shin Makoku." Yuuri tersenyum menatap lukisan yang ada dihadapannya. Lukisan yang dibuat Wolfram 4 tahun lalu karena lukisan aslinya sudah di tebas oleh Yozak.

Mengingat itu Yuuri jadi speechless. Sampai sekarang dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa hanya saat melukisnya saja Wolfram kehilangan kemampuan aslinya.

"Apa raja terdahulu memiliki hubungan dengan Wolfram?" Tanya Sara lagi. "Ah maaf kalau aku lancang, keduanya sangat mirip." Kemudian Sara kembali tersenyum pada Yuuri yang dibalas senyum pula oleh sang Maoh.

"Grrr..." Wolfram mulai naik darah.

"Ku rasa ini hanya kebetulan, Wolfram tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang mulia Shinou." Jawab Gunter yang sudah mengapit tangan kanan Wolfram.

"Kalau mau dibilang mirip sebenarnya dia sangat mirip dengan ibunya," Sambung Conrad yang juga mengapit tangan kiri Wolfram. Sebelah alis mata Gwendal berkedut melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Begitu ya.." Gumam Sara. "Bagaimana kalau kita lihat tempat yang lain?" Ucapnya sambil meraih sebelah tangan Yuuri dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Eh?" Yuuri sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu,"

"Lepaskan tangannya dasar kau manusia...!" Teriak Wolfram sambil mengamuk.

"Tenanglah Wolf.." Ucap Conrad yang berusaha menahan Wolfram bersama Gunter. Kedutan bertambah di dahi Gwendal.

"Err.. Wolf tenanglah." Yuuri ikut menenangkan.

"Diam kau henna choko! Dasar genit! Beraninya kau menggenggam tangan pria lain saat ada tunanganmu! Da-..hmmp.." Umpatan Wolfram tertahan oleh tangan Gwendal yang menutupi mulutnya. Gunter dan Conrad hanya tertawa canggung.

"Maaf atas kelancangannya, dia tak bermaksud buruk." Ucap Gwendal.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Lagi-lagi Sara tersenyum.

'Ge-.. genit?' Yuuri membeku mendengar julukan lain yang diucapkan Wolfram untuknya.

Kunjungan kali ini tidak berjalan semulus apa yang dibayangkan. Sampai Sara pulang pun Wolfram masih tersungut-sungut emosinya.

.

.

.

Gwendal dan Gunter sudah kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Yuuri berlatih pedang dengan Conrad dan juga ditemani oleh Wolfram yang memperhatikan dari pinggir lapangan, sama seperti biasanya.

**Trang!**

**Trang!**

Suara pedang yang beradu menjadi nada tersendiri di hari itu.

"Kemampuanmu sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan Yuuri," Ucap Conrad saat pedang mereka beradu. "Ku rasa aku sudah mulai kalah jauh darimu heika.."

"Yuuri..panggil aku Yuuri. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memberiku nama?"

"Ha'i Yuu-ri.." Conrad tersenyum dan mengambil langkah mudur begitu pun Yuuri.

Wolfram menatap dalam diam sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Seharusnya ini sudah biasa, hanya saja setiap kali melihat kedekatan Yuuri dan Conrad emosinya langsung naik. Padahal Yuuri sendiri hanya menganggap Conrad seperti kakaknya, yah walaupun bisa dibilang kalau Conrad itu adalah ayah angkat Yuuri karena pria itulah yang menolong Miko saat akan melahirkan Yuuri dan nama Yuuri pun pemberian dari Conrad.

"Cemburu?"

"...!?" Wolfram berjengit terkejut saat ada suara yang menerpa telinganya. "Ya-..yang mulia Shinou.." Serunya saat melihat sosok Shinou dengan ukuran kecil berdiri di pundaknya.

"Hahahaa.. kau masih saja melihatku seperti hantu." Shinou sweatdrop. "Tapi itu benar juga sih.."

"Shinou?" Yuuri berjalan mendekat.

"Apa aku mengganggu latihan kalian?"

"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut kau datang ke kastil." Jawab Yuuri.

"Selamat datang yang mulia," Conrad membungkuk hormat.

"Ya terimakasih, aku hanya bosan berada di kuil." Lalu Shinou pun tersenyum menatap Wolfram membuat sosok yang ditatapnya sedikit banyak merinding.

"Jangan macam-macam Shin-ou." Murata sang reinkarnasi dari Great Sage muncul dengan tatapan mata tajam dibalik kaca matanya.

"Haha.. tenang, aku sedang tak ingin bermain." Kemudian sosok Shinou pun berpindah ke pundak Murata.

"Murata kau juga di sini?" Sapa Yuuri pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, hanya ingin memastikan kalau 'dia' tidak berbuat macam-macam lagi." Ada penekanan di dalam kalimat yang diucapkan Murata.

Tentu semua masih ingat dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Shinou beberapa tahun lalu. Sepertinya sang pendiri Shin Makoku itu memiliki ketertarikan pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Wolfram untuk Yuuri.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau semakin tinggi saja Yuuri," Shinou mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yah sebentar lagi aku bisa lebih tinggi dari Conrad," Canda Yuuri.

"Terlalu cepat heika, anda akan bertahan di sosok sekarang dalam waktu yang sangat lama." Ucap Conrad.

Wolfram kembali cemberut. Di sini hanya dialah yang tidak bertambah tinggi, padahal dulu tingginya sama dengan Yuuri dan Murata. Tapi sekarang dia hanya sebatas dagu Yuuri saja.

"Rasanya aku iri pada Wolfram yang masih terlihat 'cute' sampai sekarang," Menyadari raut wajah Wolfram sang raja Shin Makoku pertama justru menggodanya.

"Iya kau benar, Wolfram tetap saja manis. Jadi seperti punya adik, haha.." Yuuri menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Wolfram.

**PLAK!**

Tanpa di duga Wolfram menepis dengan kasar tangan Yuuri membuat semua mata terbelalak kecuali Shinou. Yuuri tertegun melihat tatapan Wolfram padanya yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Sedih, kecewa, marah dan lainnya.

"Henna choko!" Ucapnya kemudian berlari.

"Eh? Wolfram!" Panggil Yuuri. Tapi Wolfram terus berlari tanpa menoleh.

"..." Conrad hanya mampu terdiam. Sudah sangat lama dia mengenal Wolfram dan itu sudah jauh dari cukup untuk memahami apa yang dirasakan sang adik.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan macam-macam Shinou." Ucap Murata dingin pada sosok yang kini tersenyum di pundaknya.

"Aku **belum** melakukan apapun," Jawab Shinou dengan senyum penuh arti. Membuat Murata merasakan firasat buruk.

**Wolfram POV**

'Adik katanya? Dia bilang seperti punya adik? Apa apaan itu? Dasar henna choko bodoh!' Masa bodo dengan sopan santun. Aku sudah benar-benar tidak kuat, sudah lebih dari 4 tahun aku bertahan dan sekarang dia malah menganggapku adik?

Aku berlari menjauh, aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang tidak ada makhluk hidup satupun disana. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak seperti ada sesuatu yang akan meledak. Mataku terasa panas.

"Bodoh! Dasar Yuuri bodoh!" Aku berteriak dan berlari secepat yang ku bisa.

**Deg!**

Ku rasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik ku jauh ke alam sana. Sesuatu terjadi padaku, ada apa ini?

**End of POV**

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan Wolfram? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan Conrad?" Tanya Yuuri khawatir.

"Maaf heika, saya tidak berani berkata banyak."

"Celaka!" Ucap Murata yang melihat Shinou menghilang.

"Ada apa Murata?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Bersiaplah Shibuya,"

"Huh?"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Terdengar suara langkah mendekat diikuti oleh suara benda tajam yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Conrad langsung bersiap dihadapan Yuuri, bersiap dengan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Wolfram!?" Conrad cukup terkejut saat mengetahui ternyata sosok itu adalah Wolfram sang adik.

"Eh? Wolfram, kau kembali?" Yuuri menggeser tubuhnya dari belakang Conrad.

"Ada yang aneh..." Ucap Conrad pelan. Wolfram yang ada dihadapannya adalah Wolfram yang sama seperti waktu insiden pengambilan kunci kotak Pandora di kuil dulu. Wajah Wolf terlihat datar, tatapan matanya pun dingin dengan warna maniknya yang berubah jadi hijau gelap.

"Shinou! Keluar dari sana!" Teriak Murata Ken.

"Eh? Shinou?" Yuuri dan Conrad sama terkejutnya.

"Ck! Apa lagi yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan?" Murata berdecak kesal. "Ku bilang keluar dari sana sekarang juga Shin-ou!" Ucap Murata dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku Yuuri.." Ucap Wolf dingin. Pedang sudah siap ditangannya.

"Wolf sadarlah!" Teriak Yuuri.

"Padahal aku selalu menunggumu! Tapi kau tidak pernah menganggapku sedikitpun," Sosok Wolfram berlari dengan membawa pedang di tangannya.

"Hentikan Wolfram." Conrad mencabut pedangnya.

"Menyingkirlah Conrad, biar aku yang urus." Awalnya Conrad ingin menolak permintaan Yuuri tapi saat melihat wajah serius sang Maoh maka dengan bijak Conrad pun menyingkir.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti Yuuri!"

**Trang!**

Disaat yang tepat Yuuri menarik morgif dan menahan ayunan pedang milik Wolfram.

"Sadarlah Wolfram, kendilakan dirimu. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa."

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti Yuuri! Hyaaaaa!" Wolfram berteriak dan memukul mundur Yuuri.

"Apa maksudmu Wolf? Apa yang tidak ku mengerti?" Tanya Yuuri.

Sosok Wolfram menunduk dan surai pirangnya berhasil menyembunyikan paras cantik tuan muda Bielefeld itu.

"Kendalikan dirimu Wolfram,"

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti Yuuri.."

**Deg!**

"Wo-.. Wolf.." Yuuri tersentak saat melihat mata yang dingin itu sudah mengalirkan sungai beningnya.

"Wolfram..." Gumam Conrad pelan. Terakhir kali dia melihat Wolfram menangis adalah saat setelah insiden di kuil. Dimana saat itu Yuuri harus memilih Shin Makoku atau Bumi dan Wolfram meminta Yuuri kembali ke bumi.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku. Kau tidak pernah mau mengerti kalau aku mencintaimu!" Teriak Wolfram dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan menyerang Yuuri. Tanpa menggunakan mantra api sihir langsung menyelimuti pedang miliknya.

**Bwush..**

Yuuri mengaktifkan kekuatan Maoh miliknya dan berlari menyongsong Wolfram.

"Maaf Wolfram..." Gumam Yuuri pelan kemudian dua kekuatan itu pun saling bertubrukan.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang membuat Murata dan Conrad mundur beberapa langkah. Saat keadaan mulai tenang terlihat Yuuri dan Wolfram yang berdiri bersebrangan dengan jarak beberapa meter.

"Cukup Shinou... aku mengerti sekarang." Ucap Yuuri tersenyum pahit.

"Yuuri.." Murata dan Conrad melihat dalam diam.

"Heikaaaa!" Teriak Gunter yang berlari ke arah insiden.

"Wolfram.." Wajah Gwendal mengeras.

"Heika! Conrad apa yang terjadi pada heika?" Tanya Gunter khawatir.

"Ada apa dengan Wolfram?" Tanya Gwendal yang datang bersama Gunter. Yang ditanya hanya diam dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wolfram dan Yuuri.

"Tolong keluarlah dari sana.. aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang." Ucap Yuuri lagi. Sosok Wolfram hanya diam mematung.

"Jangan bilang kalau..." Sepertinya Gwendal sudah bisa menebak siapa yang ada dihadapan Yuuri sekarang.

"Shinou.." Ucap Murata.

"Apa? Yang mulia Shinou? Ada apa sebenarnya ini.." Ucap Gunter tak percaya.

"Yuu...ri..." Ucap Wolf pelan dan warna matanya kembali seperti semula. Perlahan tubuhnya terhuyung ke tanah.

"Wolfram!" Teriak Conrad.

**Bruk!**

Yuuri yang segera berlari berhasil menangkap Wolfram. Gunter dan yang lainnya segera berlari menuju Yuuri dan Wolfram.

"Heika.."

"Wolfram.."

"Dia pingsan.." Ucap Yuuri pelan. Tatapannya terlihat sedih.

"Biar ku beri pelajaran dia," Murata berbalik pergi menuju kuil dengan aura berbahaya. Sepertinya Shinou akan mendapatkan sedikit masalah Karena ulahnya.

.

.

.

Sang maoh mengangkat tubuh Wolfram dan membawanya ke kamar. Membaringkan si cantik Wolfram diatas kasur empuk miliknya, sengaja meminta pada Conrad dan yang lainnya agar tak mengikuti.

"Apa itu sangat menyakitkan bagimu Wolf?" Memandang sosok Wolfram dengan mata sayu, Yuuri bergumam pelan.

Perlahan kelopak mata indah itu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan dua manik sejuk yang selalu disukai Yuuri walau dia tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun. "Aku hanya ingin kepastian Yuuri, jika kau ingin menyingkirkan ku lebih baik sekarang saja." Ucap Wolfram tanpa menatap Yuuri yang duduk di samping pembaringannya.

"Apa maksudmu Wolf? Mana mungkin aku menyingkirkanmu."

"Bukan itu maksudku Yuuri, kau pasti tau kan?" Wolfram menoleh dan menatap tajam langsung ke manik gelap milik sang Maoh.

Sedikit tersentak melihat sorot mata Wolfram maka Yuuri pun menunduk. Dia tahu kearah mana pembicaraan ini, dia tahu maksud dari kalimat yang diucapkan Wolfram.

"Aku akan tetap berada di sini, menjadi bawahanmu. Aku tak akan pernah berkhianat padamu **Heika**. Itu sumpah yang dulu pernah ku ucapkan dan akan berlaku sampai kapanpun." Wolfram memejamkan matanya.

"Wolf.." Terkejut, entah kenapa Yuuri mulai tak suka mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Wolfram. Sakit.. hatinya terasa sakit saat Mazoku cantik itu memanggilnya 'Heika'. Gelisah saat si keras kepala Wolfram terlihat mulai menyerah, takut.. apa yang membuat Yuuri takut?

"Mulai sekarang kau bebas Yuuri.." Ucap Wolfram menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap Yuuri. Walaupun senyum terlihat di wajah cantiknya namun bagi Yuuri senyum itu terlihat seperti senyum kesedihan, senyum penuh luka yang membuat hati Yuuri bahkan terasa sakit.

"Apa maksudmu Wolf?"

"Pertunangan kita dibatalkan. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi Heika,"

"Jangan bicara seenaknya!" Tanpa sadar sang Maoh beranjak dari duduknya dan berteriak kesal.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku tak akan kembali lagi."

"Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu seperti ini?! Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Yuuri tak terima.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu terlihat tak terima? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang?" Wolfram balik bertanya. Kesal.. dia kesal pada sikap Yuuri yang terlalu baik dan membuat dirinya semakin jatuh ke dalam jerat cinta sang Maoh.

"Omong kosong! Berhenti mempermainkan ku Wolf!" Bentak Yuuri.

"Kau yang selalu mempermainkanku Yuuri!" Teriak Wolfram. "Selama ini kau lah yang selalu mengabaikanku!" Wolfram beranjak duduk dan menatap Yuuri dengan kesal.

"Aku tak pernah mengabaikanmu." Bantah Yuuri.

"Cih! Kau bahkan lebih peduli pada Weller-Kyo dari pada aku yang berstatus tunanganmu."

"Conrad sudah ku anggap seperti kakak ku sendiri. Dia yang memberiku nama,"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh apa!? Sebagai tunanganmu aku selalu berada jauh dibelakangmu. Jangankan memegang tanganmu, tempat untuk berdiri di sampingmu saja sudah kau berikan pada orang lain." Suara Wolfram mulai terdengar parau dan manik indah itu pun perlahan tertutupi oleh air mata yang siap menerjang.

"Wolf.."

"Mulai sekarang pertunangan kita dibatalkan."

"Wolfram.."

"Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi Yuuri.. tidak, **Heika**."

"Wolfram!" Kesal karena tak didengarkan akhirnya Yuuri membentak Wolfram untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"...!?" Terkejut maka Wolfram pun diam untuk sesaat.

**Bruk!**

Tiba-tiba saja Yuuri menerjang dan memerangkap tubuh Wolfram dibawah tubuhnya.

"Yu-.. Yuuri..." Tak pernah menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi tertu saja membuat Wolfram sangat terkejut.

"Aku bukan orang yang pandai bicara, jadi diamlah." Ucap Yuuri dengan pandangan mata tajam dan wajah serius. Membuat tubuh Wolfram membeku dan menahan nafasnya.

"Ap-.. apa yang kau lakukan Yuuri!" Wolfram kembali terkejut dan meronta saat Yuuri mengecup lehernya.

Kesal, takut, marah, sedih, dan perasaan lainnya yang sulit dijelaskan membuat Yuuri tak menghiraukan apapun. Hanya mengikuti instingnya sebagai seorang maoh dan sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Nnh.. Yu- Yuuri.." Kecupan lembut yang dirasakan Wolfram dilehernya mulai berubah jadi jilatan menggoda dan hisapan yang mampu membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding.

Yuuri yang mendengar erangan Wolfram semakin gelap mata, perlawanan yang diberikan oleh Wolfram pun membuat Yuuri semakin bersemangat. Tubuh Wolfram yang segar dan kulitnya yang putih mulus terasa lembut bagaikan kain sutra termahal.

"Yuu.. Yuuri.. hentikan! Aangh..!"

Tubuh indah itu pun mulai terekspose Karena satu persatu kain yang menjadi penutup ditarik lepas oleh sang Maoh. Indah.. sangat indah, itulah yang terlihat dimata Yuuri sekarang. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram kedua tangan Wolfram diatas kepala dan sebelah tangannya yang bebas sibuk menari diatatas tubuh Wolfram. Menjelajahi setiap inci lekukan tubuh indah itu membuat sang empunya menggigit bibirnya demi menahan sensasi aneh yang akan membuat dia mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

"Ukh..grrtt..." Wolfram memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Wolfram membuat Yuuri punya inisiatif lain. Merangkak sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Wolfram kemudian menarik dagu si cantik dan mengecup sepasang bibir ranum dibawahnya.

**Cup!**

"...!?" Sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di bibirnya membuat Wolfram membuka kedua matanya.

**Deg!**

"Yu-.. Yuuri!? Angh! Nn.." Belum hilang keterkejutannya, Wolfram kembali dibuat terkejut oleh Yuuri yang segera melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Wolfram. Mata Yuuri terlihat gelap tapi Wolfram tahu dengan pasti kalau Yuuri masih memegang kendali atas kesadarannya. Mata yang terlihat penuh dengan nafsu dan ambisi membuat Wolfram sedikit banyak merasa takut.

"Ngnghh..ngh..anh.."

Apa yang dilakukan Yuuri pada tubuhnya membuat Wolfram lemas dan entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa panas. Deru nafas memburu seiring semakin panasnya permainan Yuuri. Peluh yang mengalirpun beradu cepat dengan detak jantung keduanya. Erangan demi erangan meluncur tanpa bisa ditahan setiap kali Yuuri menyentuh titik sensitivenya.

"Anh..angh..Yuuri..nnh..sudah..ha..ha.."

Menikmati apa yang didengar oleh telinganya dan menikmati apa yang dilihat oleh matanya. Bagi Yuuri sekarang suara erangan dan desahan Wolfram adalah nyanyian terindah dari surga. Wajah Wolfram yang memerah dan dipenuhi peluh adalah wajah tercantik di alam semesta. Bibir mungil yang terbuka untuk mengambil nafas, mata besar yang sayu dan setengah menutup, lalu surai pirang yang bercahaya tergerai berantakan diatas bantal dan sebagian menutupi wajah cantik itu. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sempurna.

"AAAAKKH!" Tubuh itu melengkung hebat dan dagu yang terangkat dengan kepala yang melesak jauh kebelakang. Seiring dengan penyatuan yang dilakukan oleh Yuuri di bawah sana.

"Ah! Ha..hah..ha..ha.." Menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya saat sang Maoh terdiam, itulah yang dilakukan oleh Wolfram. Sakit.. dia ingin mengeluh pada Yuuri bahwa bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tapi dia tak ingin merengek dan terlihat lemah dimata Yuuri.

"Ukh..Ngnghh..Yuu..ri..."

Lagi.. untuk yang kedua kalinya Yuuri meraup bibir ranum milik Wolfram. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang dialami sang Mazoku dengan cara memberikan kenikmatan lebih.

"Mmh..nn..angh.."

Terbelah antara sakit dan nikmat membuat Wolfram menggeliat dan kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Belum lagi milik Yuuri yang terasa keras dan panas di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ah..ah..ah..Yuuri...Yuuri..ah..ah.."

"Wolfram.."

Suara ranjang yang berdenyit terdengar seirama dengan gerakan maju mundur yang dilakukan oleh Yuuri. Deru nafas bercampur dengan desahan indah meluncur dari bibir Wolfram diikuti oleh tubuhnya yang berguncang keatas dan ke bawah akibat dari sodokan yang dilakukan oleh Yuuri.

"Angh! Ah! Hyaah..ah..ah..ah.."

Kedua tangan Wolfram meremas bantal, kepalanya dibantingkan ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan mata terpejam dan kedua kaki yang dibuka lebar oleh Yuuri untuk memudahkan gerakan maju mundurnya di bawah sana. Menghujamkan kesejatiannya yang berdiri tegak ke dalam lubang sempit dan hangat milik Wolfram. Peluh pun membanjiri wajah dan tubuh Yuuri, deru nafasnya bersahutan dengan deru nafas Wolfram. Sungguh malam yang tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh apapun.

"Yuuri..Yuuri..Yuuri..angh..Yuuri.."

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi maka Yuuri pun akan merasa lega.

"Yuuriii...!" Terikan Wolfram disusul dengan cairan putih yang menyembur keluar menandakan bahwa sang Mazoku tercantik telah mencapai puncaknya. Itu pun terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang kembali melengkung hebat. Oh Yuuri.. kau berhasil heika.

"Ngh..Wolfram.." Beberapa detik kemudian sang Maoh pun mencapai puncaknya. Membiarkan benih miliknya tumpah di dalam tubuh Wolfram.

"Ngnghhh..." Kembali melenguh saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat berhambur di dalam tubuhnya. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang dari dalam dadanya. Sampai akhirnya Wolfram kembali terengah dan memilih untuk tidur lebih dulu. Di susul oleh Yuuri yang ambruk sesaat setelah melepaskan penyatuannya dari Wolfram. Keduanya jatuh ke alam tidur masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Sang raja Shinou berdiri menghadap kastil, senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Tak ku sangka Maoh ke 28 akan '**dibuat**' secepat ini," Lalu sang raja pun tertawa pelan.

"Apa maksudmu Shinou?" Murata muncul dari belakang, menatap Shinou dengan tatapan menelisik.

"Percayalah, aku tak melakukan apapun."

Murata Ken tak berkata banyak, dia hanya diam menatap Shinou yang ada dihadapannya. Firasatnya benar-benar buruk sekarang.

.

.

.

Semua berjalan seperti biasanya, saat Yuuri membuka matanya dipagi hari dia mendapati kamarnya kosong tanpa ada sosok Wolfram disampingnya. Piama tidur yang ia kenakan pun masih terpasang rapih di tubuhnya? Apa yang semalam itu mimipi? Yuuri meremas rambutnya.

"Ugh.." Wajahnya memanas mengingat wajah Wolfram semalam yang sangat err.. dia berani bersumpah kalau wajah itu adalah wajah tercantik di seluruh Shin Makoku bahkan seluruh dunia iblis dan bahkan bumi mungkin. Belum lagi erangan dan desahan Wolfram..

Tapi tunggu dulu? Jadi itu semua hanya mimpi? Kalau memang iya kenapa rasanya begitu nyata? Dan kemana Wolfram pergi?

**Brak!**

Yuuri tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar.

"Henna choko! Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat tidur saat matahari sudah meninggi!" Wolfram Von Bielefeld berdiri dengan angkuhnya diambang pintu.

"Eh? Wo-.. Wolfram!?" Yuuri benar-benar bingung dibuatnya. Jadi benar yang semalam itu cuma mimpi? "Wolfram kenapa kau ada disana?"

"Kenapa katamu!? Tentu saja untuk membangunkanmu henna choko!" Wolfram berjalan masuk dengan gaya arogan dan angkuhnya lalu menarik selimut yang masih menutupi separuh tubuh Yuuri. "Sampai kapan kau mau membuat yang lainnya menunggu di ruang makan!?"

"Eeeh!? Jadi aku benar-benar kesiangan?" Yuuri segera turun dan berlari ke kamar mandi. "Katakan pada yang lain aku akan segera datang!" Teriak sang maoh dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Akan ku tunggu kau di sini!" Wolfram mendudukan dirinya di sofa sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

5 menit kemudian Yuuri keluar dari kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan bersama Wolfram yang mengikutinya di samping. Tanpa sadar Yuuri yang penasaran terus saja melirik Wolfram, bahkan sangking penasarannya sang Maoh sampai memperhatikan gerakan kaki si cantik.

'Semuanya normal' Batin Yuuri saat tak melihat Wolfram kesulitan berjalan. Tiba-tiba mata Yuuri yang entah sejak kapan menjadi 'nakal' mengarahkan pandangannya ke bokong Wolfram.

"Ugh!..." Yuuri segera memalingkan wajah, menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari hidungnya saat melihat bokong 'seksi' Wolfram.

"Aaaaarrrgghhh!" Teriak Yuuri sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia jadi berpikir yang iya iya.

"Yu-.. Yuuri!?" Wolfram tentu saja terkejut mendengar teriakan Yuuri yang tiba-tiba. "Ada apa?" Tanya sang iblis paling manis itu.

"Ti-.. tidak ada apa-apa... aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran.." Jawab Yuuri. Walau mencoba tegar sebenarnya innernya sedang menangis berderai. Jadi yang semalam itu hanya mimpi basah?

**Yuuri POV**

'Jadi yang semalam itu hanya mimpi basah?' Ucapku dalam hati. Tapi kenapa harus Wolfram? Dan itu sangat nyata. Kalau begini terus bisa bahaya kan, bagaimana kalau aku sampai kelepasan seperti di mimpi semalam.

Hey tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku seperti kecewa? Bukankah itu bagus kalau ternyata cuma mimpi? Ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Oh Kami-sama apa aku sudah mulai gila? Wolfram itu laki-laki, mana mungkin aku tertarik padanya.

Tapi.. ugh.. yang semalam itu benar-benar. "Ugh.." Aku kembali menutup hidungku, rasanya aku benar-benar akan mimisan kalau terus begini.

"Kau kenapa Yuuri? Apa kau sakit?" Ku lihat Wolfram bertanya dengan khawatir padaku.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku.

Benar, wajah Wolfram semalam sangat manis, cantik, HOT.. ah tunggu!? Apa tadi aku bilang HOT? Tapi itu memang benar, walaupun aku normal tapi aku tak bisa pungkiri kalau wajah Wolfram saat ku serang semalam benar-benar membuat libido ku naik dengan cepat. Sejak awal dia memang lebih cute dari perempuan manapun yang pernah ku lihat. Tapi yang semalam itu benar-benar...

"**Aaaaarrghhh!**" Lagi-lagi aku berteriak dan kali ini ku hantamkan kepalaku ke dinding kastil. Sejak kapan aku jadi mesum begini.

**Bletak!**

Ku rasakan ada yang menjitak kepalaku dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan henna choko!" Bentak sosok manis itu padaku. Ku lihat dia menatapku dengan kesal. Mungkin dia marah karena aku bersikap sangat aneh pagi ini.

"Hahahaa... maafkan aku Wolfram. Ku rasa aku butuh refreshing sedikit." Ucapku mencoba untuk tersenyum walau canggung.

End of Yuuri POV

.

.

.

"Mungkin memang sudah saatnya anda kembali ke bumi, heika.." Ucap Conrad setelah acara sarapan selesai dan mereka semua pergi ke kuil Shinou. Kecuali Cheri-sama dan Greta yang memang sedang berlayar untuk liburan.

"Yuu-ri.. sudah ku bilang panggil aku Yuuri kan."

"Baik..Yuuri," Conrad tersenyum

"Hmpp.. pergilah henna choko sebelum aku yang melemparmu pergi." Ucap Wolfram dengan gaya dan wajah angkuhnya. Yuuri hanya tertawa canggung mendapati sikap tunangannya itu.

"Heikaa~" Gunter seperti biasanya selalu berlebihan.

"Ku rasa sudah saatnya kau beristirahat dulu." Gwendal mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Terimakasih, " Yuuri tersenyum menatap orang-orang kepercayaannya dan saat pandangannya menumbuk pada sosok angkuh Wolfram wajahnya kembali memanas.

"Apa kau sakit Yuuri?" Tanya Conrad khawatir.

"Hahahaa..tidak, ku rasa ini hanya pantulan dari sinar matahari.. ha ha.." Yuuri tertawa cangggung. "Oh ya, Murata mana?"

"Beliau bilang masih ada urusan di kuil," Jawab Ulrike.

"Oh begitu ya, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa cepat panggil aku."

"Baik.."

Dan byur.. sosok Yuuri pun menghilang di telan air.

"Fyuuhh..." Wolfram segera menghela nafas lega saat Yuuri menghilang.

Conrad menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bukankah biasanya Wolfram akan terlihat kesal kalau ditinggal Yuuri? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah terlihat sangat lega.

"Hari ini aku tidak mau diganggu dulu.." Ucap Wolfram pelan sambil berbalik.

Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad dan Ulrike menatap sosok Wolfram.

"Wolfram, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Conrad yang melihat sang adik sedikit menyeret kakinya saat berjalan. Sepertinya dia sedikit kesusahan.

"Jangan urusi aku. Aku sudah hampir mati menahannya. Aku ngantuk, mau tidur." Jawab Wolfram tanpa berbalik. Conrad menatap adiknya dalam diam, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Wolfram.

"Dasar Lord Brat.." Ucap Gunter.

"Lord Brat katamu!?" Wajah Gwendal mengeras dan kerutan muncul di dahinya.

"Err.." Gunter gelagapan.

"Tidak buruk juga," Gumam Gwendal lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju kastil.

"Ha?" Gunter melongo.

"Wolfram..." Gumam Conrad pelan masih menatap arah dimana Wolfram menghilang. Kenapa adiknya seperti kesakitan? Seingatnya Wolfram beberapa hari ini terus berada di kastil. Lalu kenapa?

**TBC**

A/N : Kalau ada yang menganggap saya lebay tentang penjabaran sosok Wolfram silahkan kalian searching di google "**Wolfram Von Bielefeld**" Jelas terlihat disana kalau Wolfram itu benar-benar Bishounen sejati. Cowok super duper cute dan cowok paling cantik diseluruh Shin Makoku. Kirin ampe bingung menjabarkannya.. bener-bener manis XDD

Hayoooo Wolfram kenapaaa? XP

Oh ya di chap awal ini Kirin sengaja main Lemonnya soft.. lagi gak mood XDD

Nah silahkan Reviewnya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Fufufufuuu~ ternyata review ff ini tembus di angka 10 XD

Arigato semuanyaaaa~

**Disclaimer**

**Takabayashi Tomo/Matsumoto Temari**

**Pair**

**YuuRam**

**Genre**

**Drama, Romance, Humor, Family.**

**Rate**

**T**

**Warning**

**Yaoi jadi yang gak suka silahkan tekan Back**

**Note!**

**Saya hanya menyalurkan imaginasi saya tentang kisah Yuuri dan Wolfram. Tak ada niat untuk mengambil alih anime ini, cerita yang saya buat hanya fiksi yang tercipta dari seorang fans anime Kyo Kara Maoh (saya). Jika ada yang suka dengan ff ini silahkan RnR **

Shin Makoku...

Yah masih sama seperti sebelumnya, inilah Shin Makoku. Hanya saja saat ini sang raja belum juga kembali ke negerinya. Sudah 4 minggu sejak Yuuri kembali ke bumi, dan sampai sekarang belum ada tanda kalau sosoknya akan segera kembali ke Shin Makoku.

"Wolfram-sama, maaf kalau saya lancang. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita beritahukan ini pada Heika?" Ucap Gisela dengan raut cemas dan rasa takut.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tahu, terutama dia." Wolfram membenahi pakaiannya. "Kalau sampai ada yang tahu akan ku pastikan kalian tidak akan melihatku dimanapun." Sambungnya sambil beranjak bangun dan berjalan melewati Gisela yang menunduk.

"Wolfram-sama..." Gumam Gisela melihat punggung sang tuan muda angkuh yang semakin menjauh.

**Flash Back 5 hari yang lalu...**

Akhir-akhir ini keadaan Wolfram sangat aneh, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan seasicknesnya tak kunjung berhenti sejak perjalanan ke pulau sebrang 1 minggu yang lalu. Porsi makannya pun hanya ¼ dari biasanya. Kalau ditanya dia pasti selalu menjawab ''Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa!?".

Hal inilah yang membuat kedua kakak dan penghuni kastil lainnya khawatir. Karena semakin lama kondisinya semakin memburuk saja. Kalau terus seperti ini bisa repot nanti jika Cheri-sama dan Greta pulang lalu melihat keadaan Wolfram seperti itu. Kedua wanita itu pasti akan sangat cemas walaupun orang yang dikhawatirkan akan tetap berwajah angkuh. Akhirnya Gisela pun turun tangan untuk memeriksa sang tuan muda cantik itu. Walau dengan sedikit paksaan dan Wolfram terpaksa harus menurut karena tak punya banyak tenaga untuk melawan.

"Wolfram-sama," Gisela terlihat gelisah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wolfram yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur.

"..." Gisela masih terdiam. Dia benar-benar terlihat bingung, seperti ada yang ingin dia sampaikan tapi tak berani menyampaikannya.

"Katakan saja." Wajah Wolfram terlihat mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Maaf Wolfram-sama," Jeda sejenak. "Saya sudah melakukan pemeriksaan beberapa kali tapi hasilnya tetap sama,"

"Apa hasilnya?"

"A-.. ada janin yang sedang berkembang di dalam perut anda.." Jawab Gisela takut.

"Apa maksudmu Gisela!?" Wolfram mendelik tajam pada wanita disampingnya.

"Maafkan saya Wolfram-sama, tapi itu benar kalau anda sedang hamil." Gisela menunduk dalam dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Takut kalau-kalau Wolfram akan mengamuk. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, mana ada laki-laki bisa hamil. Tapi inilah Wolfram, sejak dulu Cheri-sama selalu bilang kalau Wolfram itu istimewa. Dan apakah hal istimewa yang dimaksud sang Maoh ke 26 itu adalah hal seperti ini?

"Wolfram-sama...?" Panggil Gisela saat tak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari orang dihadapannya. Diangkatnya kepalanya dan barulah dia tahu bahwa Wolfram sekarang sedang berbaring memunggunginya.

"Siapa saja yang sudah kau beritahu?" Tanya Wolfram tanpa berbalik.

"Be-.. belum ada yang saya beritahu."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai ada yang tahu."

"Tapi Wolfram-sama.."

"Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh tahu terutama dia."

"Wo-..Wolfram-sama..."

"Cukup kau saja yang tahu."

"Wolfram-sama.." Gumam Gisela pelan. Entah kenapa rasanya menyakitkan melihat sang tuan seperti sekarang.

"Aku ingin istirahat, pergilah..."

"Baik..tuan..."

**End of Flash Back**

Ditempat lain tepatnya di kuil Shinou terlihat Conrad, Gunter dan Ulrike berdiri disamping kolam. Kolam tempat dimana sang Maoh dan Great Sage muncul dari dunianya.

**Byuurr!**

"Fuwaah! Kenapa kau selalu tiba-tiba mendorongku Murata!?" Protes Yuuri.

"Hahaha.. rasanya menyenangkan." Jawab Murata Ken yang malah tertawa tanpa beban.

"Selamat datang Heika, selamat datang yang mulia." Sapa Conrad yang berjalan mendekat sambil membawa dua helai handuk tebal berwarna putih.

"Yuuri.. Conrad! Panggil aku Yuuri," Sang maoh menerima handuk dari tangan Conrad.

"Selamat datang Yuuri," Lalu Conrad memberikan handuk lainnya pada Murata.

"Terimakasih.." Ucap Murata ramah.

"Heeikaaaaa~" Gunter berlari dengan lebaynya dan memeluk sang heika tercinta.

"Hentikan Gunter, kau bisa basah juga." Ucap Yuuri sambil mendorong wajah Gunter, mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Hiks.. Heika~ rasanya aku hampir mati karena terlalu lama menunggumu." Air mata sang penasehat mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Tenang, kau tak akan mati semudah itu Gunter." Balas Yuuri. Lalu manic berwarna hitam itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sosok matahari yang seharusnya selalu ada di sana.

"Wolfram sedang ada urusan di luar, dia pergi bersama ke-empat pengawalnya." Ucap Conrad menjawab pertanyaan yang belum diucapkan oleh Yuuri.

"Oh.. begitu.." Yuuri tersenyum tipis. Memang aneh rasanya, saat Wolfram ada di sampingnya maka dia akan merasa terkekang. Tapi... saat Wolfram tak ada disampingnya rasanya seperti ada yang hilang dan Yuuri sangat tak menyukai hal seperti itu.

Kemudian ditemani oleh Gunter dan Conrad sang Maoh pun kembali ke kastilnya. Seperti biasa, Murata akan tinggal di kuil Shinou. Selama perjalanan Yuuri diberitahu bahwa Greta, putri angkatnya bersama Wolfram masih belum kembali dari pelayarannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Heika, pekerjaan anda sudah menumpuk." Ucap Gwendal dingin.

Yuuri tersenyum canggung. "Terimakasih Gwendal, akan ku selesaikan secepatnya." Dan Yuuri pun mengambil tempat duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

**Brak!**

"Heika!"

Suara derap langkah, suara pintu yang dibuka dengan terburu-buru di susul dengan teriakan keras sangat efektive membuat Gunter, Yuuri, Conrad dan Gwendal menatap pintu.

"Gisela?" Gunter menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mengetahui kalau yang datang adalah putri angkatnya, Gisela.

"Maaf Heika," Gisela membungkuk dalam. "Apa benar Wolfram sama ditugaskan untuk mengurusi bandit yang mengacau?" Tanya Gisela panic.

"Ada apa Gisela?" Tanya sang ayah angkat yang heran dengan sikap putrinya.

"Mereka bukan bandit biasa, hanya Wolfram yang bisa mengatasi ini. Dan itu keinginannya," Jawab Gwendal mewakili yang lain. Apa lagi Yuuri yang hanya bengong karena memang dia baru datang dan tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu cepat susul Wolfram-sama." Ucap Gisela lagi.

"Gisela! Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" Tanya Gunter yang mulai tak nyaman dengan sikap putrinya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Wolfram?" Tanya Yuuri dari kursinya.

"I-itu.." Gisela menggerak-gerakkan matanya gelisah. Tak mungkin dia memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Bukankah keadaan Wolfram sudah jauh lebih baik, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia sudah sehat kan?" Tanya Conrad menyelidik. Jujur saja perasaanya jadi mulai tak enak. Gisela masih tak menjawab.

"Sehat? Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Hanya seasickness yang berkepanjangan, tapi sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Conrad menenangkan.

"Heika.. aku mohon pergilah menyusul Wolfram-sama." Mohon Gisela membuat semuanya tercengang.

"Gisela!" Panggil Gunter untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku mohon!" Gisela kembali membungkuk 90 derajat. "Aku mohon Heika.. kalau sampai Wolfram-sama bertarung dengan kondisinya sekarang itu bisa sangat berbahaya."

"Ada apa dengan Wolfram? Katakan Gisela," Perintah Yuuri dengan tegas.

"Wo-.. Wolfram-sama..." Gisela terlihat semakin gelisah.

"Ini perintah." Ucap Yuuri.

"..." Gisela masih diam.

"Apa kau menolak perintah rajamu putriku?" Ucap Gunter.

"Wolfram-sama... beliau sedang mengandung. Kalau sampai Wolfram-sama bertarung itu sangat berbahaya bagi janin yang dikandungnya!" Teriak Gisela yang sudah tak tahan.

**Hening...**

Gunter berkedip beberapa kali. 'Apa terjadi sesuatu pada putriku? Apa dia terkontaminasi oleh penemuan Anissina?' Batin Gunter yang masih bengong.

"..." Yuuri membeku.

Conrad diam tapi sepertinya dia sedang berpikir keras.

Wajah Gwendal mengeras. Ini lelucon yang sangat kelewatan, tapi Gisela bukan tipe orang yang suka membuat lelucon apa lagi sampai separah ini.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan nona Gisela?" Tanya Conrad yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Maaf.. seharusnya saya merahasiakan ini, tapi saya tidak bisa menepati janji saya pada Wolfram-sama. Ini demi kebaikannya.." Jawab Gisela dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Melihat itu Gunter pun sadar kalau putrinya tidak sedang bermain-main. "Jadi.. apa yang kau ucapkan itu benar?" Tanya Gunter. Gisela mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa? Si- siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Gunter yang mulai gemetaran.

Tanpa sadar Gisela dan kedua kakak Wolfram memandang Yuuri yang masih membeku.

"Heika?" Gunter terkejut. "Tidak mungkin Heika melakukan hal seperti itu!" Teriak Gunter tak terima.

"Tutup mulutmu Gunter!" Bentak Gwendal membuat semuanya termasuk Yuuri berjengit terkejut. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan Heika?" Geramnya.

"..." Conrad sendiri sepertinya masih belum bisa lepas dari shocknya. Kejadian waktu itu.. kondisi Wolfram yang aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Jadi yang waktu itu bukan mimpi..." Gumam Yuuri tanpa sadar.

**Sring!**

Gwendal menarik pedangnya keluar dan menerjang Yuuri tapi dengan gesitnya Conrad segera menghalau sang kakak dengan pedangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gwendal?" Tanya Conrad saat pedang mereka beradu.

"Menyingkirlah Conrad. Akan ku tebas dia!" geram Gwendal sang kakak tertua.

"Apa kau sadar siapa yang kau serang Gwendal?"

"Jadi kau masih mau melindunginya?!"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Wolfram juga adikku." Tatapan mata Conrad meredup.

"Heika! Katakan kalau ini tidak benar.." Pinta Gunter.

"Maaf Gunter... ini memang salahku." Yuuri tersenyum pahit.

"He-.. Heika..." Jantung Gunter terasa seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Beraninya kau!" Teriak Gwendal benar-benar hilang kendali.

"**BERHENTIII...!**" Gisela yang sudah tak tahan melihat semua drama ini berteriak kesal. Tapi cukup efektive untuk membuat semuanya berhenti.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan terus bertengkar dan mengurusi diri sendiri!?" Air mata membasahi wajah gadis cantik itu.

"Gisela.." Gunter tertegun.

"Dari pada kalian sibuk mengurusi hal yang tidak penting kenapa kalian tidak pergi menyusul Wolfram-sama!? Kenapa kalian membiarkan dia menanggung semua ini seorang diri? Hiks.." Gisela terduduk dan isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Yuuri, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter juga putri angkatnya pergi menyusul Wolfram. Ada satu hal yang harus mereka tanyakan pada Wolfram.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain terlihat para pengawal Wolfram yang sudah tumbang dan beberapa bandit yang juga mengalami hal serupa. Yang tersisa hanya satu pemimpin dari komplotan bandit dan seorang Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

"Putra ke tiga dari Maoh ke-26, tidak buruk juga." Sang ketua bandit tersenyum dengan pedang ditangannya. "Seperti rumor yang ku dengar kalau Wolfram Von Bielefeld adalah sosok laki-laki **tercantik** diseluruh Shin Makoku."

"Tutup mulutmu bajingan!" Geram Wolfram dengan pedang yang juga siap menebas siapapun.

"Arogan, sombong, dan angkuh. Ternyata itu juga benar," Sang bandit menyeringai.

"Hyaaaa!"

**Trang**

**Trang**

Kedua benda tajam itu saling beradu.

"Wolfram!" Teriak Yuuri dari kejauhan. Dibelakangnya mengikuti Conrad dan yang lainnya.

"...!?" Mendengar suara orang yang sudah satu bulan ini tak ia temui cukup membuat si pemuda cantik itu terkejut dan konsentrasinya menurun. Dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh sang bandit untuk menendang Wolfram.. tepat dibagian perut.

Mata Yuuri terbelalak melihat kejadian itu."Wolfraaaam!" Teriaknya.

"Wolfram!" Conrad memacu kudanya lebih cepat lagi.

Gwendal menarik keluar pedangnya.

"Wolfram/Wolfram-sama!" Teriak Gunter dan Gisela.

"Ugh.." Wolfram meringkuk, meringis memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Conrad, Gunter dan Gisela segera menghampiri pemuda blonde itu. Gwendal menyerang sang bandit namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan kekuatan Maoh milik Yuuri muncul dengan kekuatan penuh. Dia mengamuk...

"Tidak akan ku ampuni.." Ucap Yuuri dengan aura berbahaya. "**TIDAK AKAN KU AMPUNI...!**" Dan

**Bwuuushh...**

**BLAR!**

Dengan satu kali serangan penuh semuanya lenyap tak tersisa.

"Wolfram-sama!"

Suara Gisela membuat Yuuri tersadar dan segera berlari menuju Wolfram.

"Wolfram! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yuuri sambil berlutut dihadapan Wolfram yang setengah berbaring dengan kedua tangan Conrad yang menyangganya dari belakang.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja! Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, henna choko!" Jawab Wolfram seperti biasanya.

"Perut anda, biar ku periksa." Wolfram tersentak dan membeku mendengar ucapan Gisela. Jangan-jangan dia sudah memberitahukan pada semuanya.

"Wolfram maaf.. Gisela sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami." Ucap Yuuri pelan. Gwendal langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menahan diri untuk tidak menarik keluar pedangnya.

"..!?" Mata Wolfram melebar namun sesaat kemudian dia sudah bisa mengendalikan semuanya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Wolfram berusaha terlihat biasa.

"Kami sudah tahu kalau kau mengandung anak dari Yuuri," Jawab Conrad dengan nada elegannya seperti biasa. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu sang adik dari belakang. Menyangganya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau katakan! Bicara seenaknya begitu!" Amuk Wolfram pada Conrad dan berusaha bangun.

"Wolfram-sama..." Gisela merasa bersalah.

"Berhenti berpikiran bodoh Gisela." Wolfram berdiri dengan angkuh dan berwajah marah.

"Wolfram.. kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan semuanya seorang diri." Ucap Yuuri yang juga ikut berdiri.

"Jangan bilang kau juga percaya? Che.. kau memang benar-benar henna choko!" Ejek Wolfram. Walau sebenarnya dadanya semakin sesak dan jantungnya sudah berdebar tak karuan. Wolfram mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasanya. Semuanya terdiam, tak ingin ikut campur terlalu jauh.

"Tapi itu memang benar kan?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Jangan bercanda! Memangnya laki-laki mana yang bisa hamil!?" Pekik Wolfram. "Walaupun aku tunanganmu bukan berarti aku mau hamil!."

"Tapi..."

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Kau sangat menjengkelkan! Henna choko! payah! Bodoh!" Namun Wolfram segera memalingkan wajahnya saat merasakan matanya memanas.

"Wolfram aku minta maaf.." Ucap Yuuri pelan. "Biarkan aku juga menanggung semua ini bersamamu,"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak hamil kan!? Memangnya siapa juga yang mau hamil hah!? Ti-.. Ugh!" Wolfram kembali meringis dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Tidak jangan sekarang, ku mohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi.

"Wolfram!"

"Wolfram-sama!"

"Aaaaarrgggh!" Wolfram berteriak dan berlutut, kedua tangannya meremas perutnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa sangat nyeri.

"Wolfram.. bertahanlah.." Ucap Yuuri panic dan segera meraih sosok Wolfram ke dalam pelukannya.

Wajah panic pun terlihat jelas dialami yang lainnya. "Gisela lakukan sesuatu." Ucap Conrad.

"Wolfram bertahanlah.." Yuuri membalik tubuh Wolfram sehingga dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah tunangannya itu.

"Aaarggh! It..ittai..Yuuri..." Wolfram meremas lengan Yuuri kuat-kuat berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa di perutnya. "Ha...ha..Yuuri..ah.."

Sakit.. hati Yuuri terasa sangat sakit melihat keadaan Wolfram saat ini. Sejauh ini dia tak pernah sekalipun melihat Wolfram kesakitan seperti ini. Bahkan sampai mengeluh seperti sekarang, sakit yang dirasakan Wolfram bahkan Yuuri tak berani membayangkannya.

"Bertahanlah Wolfram.." Ucap Yuuri memeluk tubuh Wolfram yang basah oleh peluh dan terasa dingin karena menahan sakit.

'Yuu..ri...' Semuanya menjadi gelap dan hening bagi Wolfram. Hal terakhir yang dia dengar adalah teriakan Yuuri dan yang lainnya. Bahkan Gwendal, dan hal terakhir yang dia rasakan adalah seseorang yang memeluknya dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Ugh..." Sosok Wolfram yang berbaring di tempat tidur mengerang pelan merasakan kepalanya yang pusing.

"Wolfram-sama, anda sudah siuman." Ucap Gisela yang sejak tadi menunggu Wolfram.

"Gisela? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Wolfram pelan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan lemas.

"Hiks.. maafkan saya Wolfram-sama," Gisela terisak. "Saya tidak bisa menyelamatkan calon anak anda, maafkan saya..hiks..maaf.."

Mata Wolfram terbelalak sempurna. "A- apa maksudmu Gisela?" Tanya sang tuan muda cantik dengan suara tercekat.

Tidak mungkin? Tidak mungkin ini terjadi, tadi dia hanya berbohong pada Yuuri. Dia tak benar-benar membenci kehamilannya.

"Anda keguguran Wolfram-sama, maafkan saya.."

Tidak ini tidak mungkin.. dia tak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Gisela. Ini tak boleh terjadi.

"Jadi maksudmu? Anakku.. anakku dan Yuuri.." Wolfram terlihat kacau, diremasnya perutnya yang memang masih rata itu. "Tidak mungkin.. kau bohong kan Gisela?" Ucap Wolfram dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Maafkan saya tuan.."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! Tidak mungkin anakku.. anakku dan Yuuri..ini tidak mungkin." Teriak Wolfram frustasi.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf Wolfram-sama.."

**Bret!**

Wolfram beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil pedang yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

**Sring!**

Menarik benda tajam itu keluar dan mengarahkannya tepat ke jantung.

"Wolfram-sama!" Pekik Gisela terkejut.

"Aku akan ikut dengannya.." Ucap Wolfram siap menusuk jantungnya. Kedua matanya yang tak focus mengalirkan sungai beningnya, berjatuhan membasahi lantai. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

**Brak!**

"Hentikan Wolfram!"

Yuuri membuka pintu dan berteriak kencang menghentikan gerakan tangan Wolfram. Iblis cantik itu pun terdiam..

"Wolfram-sama," Dengan kedua lutut yang lemas dan tangan gemetaran Gisela meraih pedang yang ada di tangan Wolfram dan melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"Yuuri...kalian semua..." Ucap Wolfram saat melihat Yuuri, Conrad, Gwendal dan Gunter yang ternyata sudah ada diambang pintu. "Sejak kapan...?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang masih terlihat shock namun air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Sejak kau masih belum sadar, Wolfram.." Conrad tersenyum hangat. Wolfram masih terdiam.

"Maaf, kami berbohong." Ucap Yuuri.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Wolfram semakin bingung.

"Aku yang meminta pada Gisela untuk membohongimu, sebenarnya bayimu baik-baik saja. Kau tidak keguguran," Jelas Yuuri tersenyum tipis.

"Ka- kau..." Wolfram tercekat.

"Maaf, tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar kau mau jujur." Ucap Yuuri merasa bersalah namun tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Gunter dan yang lainnya sudah harap-harap cemas. Sepertinya kali ini Wolfram akan benar-benar mengamuk karena sudah dibohongi seperti itu.

"Hiks..."

"Eh?" Semuanya tersentak. Diluar dugaan mereka Wolfram justru terisak.

"Gunter!" Panggil Gwendal.

"A- apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Gunter panic.

"Hiks.."

"Wo- Wolfram.." Yuuri tak kalah terkejutnya dari Gwendal dan Gunter.

"Hiks...huwaaaaa...kau bodoh Yuuri..hiks.." Wolfram jatuh terduduk, tangisnya benar-benar pecah.

"Cepat Heika, bukankah anda bilang mau bertanggung jawab?" Berbeda dengan yang lain Conrad justru tersenyum.

"Ah iya, Wolfram.." Yuuri segera masuk dan meraih tubuh Wolfram yang bergetar.

Conrad memanggil Gisela dan menutup pintu, semuanya pergi dari sana tak ingin merusak moment penting bagi Yuuri dan Wolfram.

"Hiks...kau bodoh Yuuri..huwaa...henna choko..hiks.." Wolfram menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yuuri.

"Iya iya.. aku memang henna choko..maaf.." Yuuri memeluk tubuh Wolfram yang bergetar dan mengusap pelan punggung yang bergetar itu. Dirasakannya kedua tangan Wolfram mencengkram bajunya dengan sangat kuat. Yuuri tersenyum..

Setelah merasa Wolfram sudah cukup tenang maka Yuuri mengangkatnya dan mendudukkan sang Mazoku tercantik itu ke tempat tidur.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanyanya. Sebelah tangan Yuuri berada di pipi kanan Wolfram.

"Henna choko!" Wolfram cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah serta mata besar yang sembab.

Yuuri tertawa pelan, "Sepertinya sudah tidak apa-apa,"

"Ap-.." Wolfram kembali menatap Yuuri tapi belum sempat dia memaki Yuuri sudah membungkam mulutnya menggunakan mulut. Manik hijau Wolfram membesar dengan sempurna. Benar-benar tak ia sangka sebelumnya kalau Yuuri akan menciumnya.

"Ah! Yuuri!" Dia kembali tersentak saat bibir Yuuri berpindah ke pundaknya dan menghisap pundak putih mulus yang entah sejak kapan sudah terekspose.

"Hanya ingin memberikan tanda, tidurlah." Yuuri menepuk pelan puncak kepala Wolfram.

"..." Si pirang masih terdiam dan belum sembuh dari shocknya.

"Kita akan bicarakan lagi masalah ini besok," Ucap Yuuri tersenyum dan merebahkan tubuh Wolfram lalu menyelimutinya.

"Yuuri..."

"Aku juga akan tidur di sini," Sang Maoh ikut masuk ke balik selimut dan memeluk tubuh Wolfram yang masih terlihat seperti boneka. Diam dan menurut.

"Hangat.." Gumam Wolfram merasakan tubuh Yuuri yang memeluknya. Menyamankan posisinya kemudian Wolfram pun jatuh tertidur dengan cepat. Yuuri tersenyum dan ikut ke alam mimpi menyusul bidadarinya (?)

.

.

.

Pagi harinya...

"Heikaaa~"

**Brak!**

Dengan dramatisnya Gunter membuka pintu kamar sang heika tercinta.

"Heika~"

"Nghh..."

"Heika?" Gunter berkedip beberapa kali mendengar lenguhan yang. Ehm.. mengundang.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram bangun dari tidurnya. Duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"...!?" Gunter melongo, matanya berkedip beberapa kali dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

Wolfram yang ada dihadapannya hanya mengenakan kemeja putih panjang dengan dua kancing bagian atas yang terbuka. Wajah bangun tidur, mata sayu dan rambut berantakan. Sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya tertutup selimut.

Dan yang membuat Gunter hampir terkena serangan jantung di usia muda (?) adalah tanda merah yang dibuat Yuuri semalam tercetak dengan sangat sangat jelas diatas kulit putih milik Wolfram.

"Heikaaaaaaaaaa~" Teriak Gunter sambil menjambak rambutnya dan berlari menuju kantor Gwendal.

Tak lama kemudian Yuuri keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam miliknya, sementara bagian atasnya terekspose begitu saja. Menampakkan otot-otot dada dan perut yang tercipta berkat latihan selama beberapa tahun.

. "Ada apa?" Tanya Yuuri pada Wolfram.

"Hng? Entahlah.." Jawab Wolfram acuh dan kembali berbaring. Yuuri hanya tersenyum maklum, sepertinya Wolfram masih mengantuk.

.

.

.

"Heika~ ... Heika~... Heeeeikaaaaa...!"

**Brak!**

Gunter masuk ke ruang kerja Gwendal dan jatuh bersandar pada meja panjang yang ada di depan meja kerja Gwendal.

"Ohayo Gunter," Sapa Conrad yang berdiri disamping sang kakak.

"Heika..hiks...heika..." Isak Gunter.

"Apa dia menghilang lagi?" Tanya Conrad.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Heika melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa Lord Brat-sama memiliki kissmark di pundaknya...huweeee..." Histeris Gunter.

"..." Wajah Gwendal mengeras dan sebelah matanya yang terpejam itu berkedut. Sesuatu yang dia gunakan untuk menorehkan tinta sejak tadi ditekannya kuat-kuat.

Conrad tersenyum canggung, di dalam hatinya dia tahu pasti kalau Gwendal ingin berteriak dan berkata "SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG TIDAK TERIMA! Oh Wolfram kecilku yang malang..." Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena Gwendal adalah tipe orang yang lebih memilih diam.

Yah bagi Conrad dan Gwendal sosok Wolfram adalah adik kecil mereka yang manis dan menggemaskan. Walau keduanya tak pernah mengungkapkan hal itu. Cukup disimpan dalam hati, kecuali Conrad yang masih sering terus terang dan ditanggapi oleh Wolfram yang mengamuk lalu bilang tak menganggapnya sebagai kakak tapi Conrad tahu pasti kalau sebenarnya Wolfram sangat mengagumi dan menyayanginya layaknya seorang kakak. Dia sangat faham dengan adiknya yang Tsundere itu.

Di ruang makan..

Gwendal dan yang lainnya makan dengan damai, termasuk Yuuri dan Wolfram yang juga duduk di sana.

"Ugh.." Tiba-tiba saja Wolfram menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Ada apa Wolfram? Apa kau tak suka makanannya?" Tanya Yuuri. Wolfram segera menggeleng dengan cepat dan berlari ke luar ruang makan masih dengan menutupi mulutnya.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia selalu muntah saat sarapan...hiks..." Ucap Gunter dengan air mata yang sudah berderai derai.

"Eh?" Yuuri nampak terkejut.

"Ini sudah berlangsung selama hampir dua minggu, awalnya kami mengira Wolfram hanya terkena seasickness yang berkepanjangan." Jelas Conrad. "Tapi ternyata kami salah, Wolfram terkena morning sicknes bukan seasicknes," Sambungnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

Yuuri meletakkan sendoknya kemudian berdiri. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Sang Maoh membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Yu-... Yuuri..." Mata Conrad terbelalak sempurna.

**Trang..**

Gwendal menjatuhkan sendoknya dan hanya diam tapi terlihat jelas kalau dia juga terkejut dengan sikap Yuuri. Mana ada raja yang membungkuk pada bawahannya?

"He-.. Heikaa..."

**Bruk!**

Gunter jatuh pingsan. Yuuri segera berlari keluar menyusul Wolfram.

.

.

.

"Ugh...hooeek..hoek.." Wolfram memuntahkan apapun yang bisa ia keluarkan dari lambungnya.

"Wolfram..." Yuuri yang baru sampai segera menghampiri pemuda cantik itu mengusap-ngusap punggungnya berharap itu bisa sedikit membantu.

"Hoek..ugh..." Tubuh Wolfram terhuyung tapi dengan sigap Yuuri menahannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Wolf?" Tanya Yuuri khawatir.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan!?" Bentak Wolfram sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yuuri namun tubuhnya kembali terhuyung dan jatuh ke pelukan sang Maoh.

"Ugh...sial." Gumam Wolfram sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Maaf.. ini semua salahku." Ucap Yuuri merasa bersalah.

"Ini memang salahmu! Henna choko! Baka!" Maki Wolfram.

"Karena itu biarkan aku bertanggung jawab," Bujuk Yuuri.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menikahimu." Jawab Yuuri tegas membuat Wolfram tersentak dan memaksakan diri untuk berdiri tegak.

"Jangan bercanda Yuuri,"

"Aku serius Wolf, aku akan menikahimu." Ucap Yuuri dengan keyakinan di matanya.

"Aku menolak." Wolfram berbalik dan meninggalkan Yuuri.

"Wo- ... Wolfram..." Yuuri membeku.

Seperti inikah rasanya ditolak? Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya Yuuri di tolak oleh Wolfram.

"He- ... heika ditolak?" Gunter yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan mengintip bersama dua orang lainnya kembali jatuh pingsan.

"Jadi... Wolfram menolak Yuuri? Ya ampun sepertinya ini butuh perjuangan lebih keras dari yang ku bayangkan." Ucap Conrad mengabaikan Gunter yang tergeletak di lantai. Lalu Conrad pun melirik sosok Gwendal yang hanya diam seperti biasanya. Tapi mungkin dalam hatinya dia bahagia melihat Yuuri di tolak Wolfram. Sekarang waktunya pembalasan Yuuri.

Conrad segera menggelengkan kepalanya, mana mungkin Gwendal berpikir seperti itu. Dia juga pasti terkejut dengan semua ini.

**TBC**

Kirin : Sampai sini dulu ya? Xixixixi...

Neko : Waaaah Yuuri ditolak.. #tebar bunga kamboja

Gwendal : Kaliaaaan.. #deathglare..

Kirin + Neko : Glup.. #nelen ludah paksa

Gwendal : Beraninya kalian melakukan hal ini pada Wolfram! #nyabut pedang

Neko : Fufufuuu.. jadi kau benar-benar menyayangi adik kecilmu yang manis ya? #senyum iblis

Gwendal : #Muncul persimpangan di dahi

Kirin : hohohoo.. sepertinya kau benar Neko-chan #ikutan senyum iblis

*Gwendal ngamuk.. Kirin+Neko mati.. ff Discontinued.

Wahahahaaaaaaaaaaa... becanda.. becanda.. Kirin kan anak baik.. XDD

**A/N **: Sampai sini dulu ya minna ^_^ maaf belum bisa balas review satu persatu. Kalau chap ini juga reviewnya lebih dari 10 chap berikutnya Kirin update lebih cepat. (Neko : modus.. modus.. moduuussss...)

**Special thanks**

**Ao-Mido, Ayuni Yukinojo, Sherry Dark Jewel, zero BIE, KazeKnight, Hime from the Dark World, gothiclolita89, nene, memel, kiutemy, Guest, KKM Rider.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Takabayashi Tomo/Matsumoto Temari**

**Pair**

**YuuRam**

**Genre**

**Drama, Romance, Humor, Family.**

**Rate**

**T**

**Warning**

**Yaoi jadi yang gak suka silahkan tekan Back**

**Note!**

**Saya hanya menyalurkan imaginasi saya tentang kisah Yuuri dan Wolfram. Tak ada niat untuk mengambil alih anime ini, cerita yang saya buat hanya fiksi yang tercipta dari seorang fans anime Kyo Kara Maoh (saya). Jika ada yang suka dengan ff ini silahkan RnR **

Kirin benar benar berterimakasih dari hati, terimakasih bagi para sahabat YuuRam yang sudah bersedia meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk memberikan review ^_^

**Shin Makoku...**

Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, kita berada di Shin Makoku. Dan kali ini ada dilema baru yang dialami raja muda kita.

"Aku ditolak..." Untuk kesekian kalinya Yuuri menghela nafas berat. Duduk sendiri di ruang kerjanya.

"Tak ku sangka penolakan dari Wolfram efeknya akan sampai seperti ini," Bisik Conrad yang mengintip dari celah pintu.

"Hiks.. heika.. kenapa nasibmu seperti ini?" Isak Gunter. "Bukankah Wolfram mencintai Yuuri-heika, tapi kenapa dia menolaknya? Apa bocah itu sudah tidak menyukai heika lagi?"

"Ku rasa bukan begitu, mungkin Wolfram punya pemikiran lain." Jawab Conrad.

"Apa Shibuya ada di dalam?"

Conrad dan Gunter sedikit terkejut mendengar suara barusan.

"Ya-.. yang mulia Great Sage?!" Ucap Gunter.

"Syukurlah, saya senang yang mulia datang." Conrad tersenyum.

"Aku sudah dengar garis besarnya dari Gwendal, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Murata.

"Tentu yang mulia," Conrad mempersilahkan sang reinkarnasi daikenja masuk ke ruangan Yuuri.

Murata mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke ruang kerja sahabatnya itu. Dilihatnya Yuuri yang masih merenung menatap jauh ke luar jendela.

"Memikirkan cara melamar calon isterimu Shibuya?" Goda Murata.

"Kau rupanya, haaahh... kau juga sudah dengar ya?" Yuuri berbalik dan menatap sahabatnya sesaat sebelum kembali melemparkan tatapannya ke luar jendela.

"Kau lesu sekali, tak seperti biasanya. Apa Wolfram menolakmu?"

"Ugh..." Ucapan Murata barusan membuat Yuuri semakin tertohok dan aura muram pun semakin pekat.

"Waah! Jadi aku benar ya!?" Seru Murata senang. "Wolfram hebat ya.." Sang reinkarnasi Great Sage pun tertawa pelan.

"Kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk meledekku, ku buang kau kembali ke bumi." Ancam Yuuri dengan aura dingin.

"Hahahahaa.. tidak tidak. Aku ke sini untuk mengucapkan selamat," Murata tersenyum pada Yuuri.

"Selamat atas penolakan yang ku alami?" Yuuri menatap Murata dengan kesal.

"Selamat karena kau akan segera menjadi seorang ayah.." Ucap Murata membenarkan.

**Blush..**

Wajah Yuuri memanas, seolah seluruh darah naik ke kepala karena malu.

"Aku lumayan terkejut, ku pikir wajahnya saja yang cantik ternyata Wolfram bisa hamil juga ya." Gumam Murata sambil memegangi dagu.

Yuuri menatap sahabatnya itu dalam diam. Menatap dengan aura mengintimidasi. Murata memang suka sekali menggodanya seperti itu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Shinou waktu itu," Ucap Murata sambil memandang Yuuri.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Yuuri penasaran dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Shinou memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan? Hanya saja apa yang dilihatnya tak selalu terjadi di masa depan, karena bagaimanapun masa depan itu tergantung pada apa yang terjadi di masa sekarang bukan?" Murata menatap serius pada Yuuri. Conrad dan Gunter mendengarkan dengan seksama dari luar ruangan.

"Apa ini sudah di prediksi oleh Shinou?" Tanya Yuuri dengan perasaan cemas yang mulai menghantuinya.

"Tidak semuanya, tapi ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan padamu Shibuya." Murata membenahi letak kacamatanya.

**Glup..**

Yuuri menelan ludah paksa, semoga apa yang akan disampaikan Murata bukanlah hal buruk.

"Katakan.." Pinta Yuuri.

"Anak yang sedang dikandung oleh Wolfram adalah generasi Maoh ke 28." Ucap Murata dengan kilatan dibalik kacamatanya.

**Deg!**

"...!?" Yuuri tersentak dan membeku.

"Ma-.. Maoh ke 28..?" Gunter tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Yuuri.

"Ini benar-benar berita yang mengejutkan." Gumam Conrad.

"Apa yang dilihat Shinou sepertinya hampir 100% benar kalau melihat keadaan sekarang." Murata kembali mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Ayah dari anak itu adalah Maoh ke 27, yaitu kau Shibuya. Dan Ibu.. yah anggap saja begitu karena Wolfram yang mengandungnya, Wolfram juga berasal dari keluarga bangsawan sekaligus keturunan langsung dari Maoh ke 26. Sudah jelas anak itu memiliki garis keturunan yang istimewa," Jelas Murata.

"Jadi maksudmu anak yang dikandung Wolfram akan menjadi Maoh ke 28?" Tanya Yuuri mencari kepastian.

"Ya, Shinou sendiri akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat antusias. Sepertinya aura ke 28 sudah terasa olehnya,"

"Haahh.. syukurlah ini berita bagus." Yuuri menghela nafas lega dan terduduk di kursinya. Murata tersenyum.

"Wolfraaaaaam-samaaaaaa...!" Teriak Gunter sambil berlari menelusuri lorong.

"Gunter..?" Conrad menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Akan ku pastikan tuan muda keras kepala itu tak membahayakan kandungannya..." Teriak Gunter dari kejauhan.

"Ha'i.. Ha'i..." Conrad terseyum. Yah Gunter memang seperti itu.

"Sepertinya malaikat penolongmu sudah datang Shibuya, kasihan sekali Wolfram menjadi target Gunter berikutnya." Ucap Murata sweatdrop.

"Ha..ha..ha.. Aku tak yakin Gunter akan baik-baik saja. Mood Wolfram sedang sangat buruk sekarang.." Yuuri tertawa hambar dengan ujung bibir yang berkedut.

'Syukurlah dengan begini Shin Makoku jadi semakin menarik saja,' Ucap Murata dalam hati.

.

.

.

Siang harinya...

Yuuri duduk dengan tenang di meja kerjanya, didampingi oleh Conrad yang selalu setia berada di samping Yuuri.

"Heeikaaaaaaaaaaa...!" Teriak Gunter sambil membuka pintu ruang kerja sang heika.

"Ada apa Gunter?" Tanya Yuuri menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku tak menemukan Wolfram dimanapun...hah..hah..hah..." Gunter ngos ngosan.

"...!?" Yuuri dan Conrad saling bertukar pandang.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah yang mendekat. Gunter menoleh dan mendapati Wolfram sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Wolfram! Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu sejak pagi.." Gunter berjalan menghampiri sosok pemuda cantik itu.

"Memangnya ada urusan apa kau mencariku Gunter?" Tanya Wolfram menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Gunter berdehem kemudian berkata. "Mulai sekarang aku yang akan mengawasimu,"

"Aku tak butuh diawasi, aku bukan bayi." Wolfram kembali berjalan mengacuhkan Gunter dan melewati ruang kerja Yuuri begitu saja membuat Yuuri berkedip beberapa kali.

"Tapi kau sedang mengandung bayi dari Heika, kau tidak boleh gegabah." Gunter berlari mengejar Wolfram.

**Twich!**

Sosok Wolfram menghentikan langkahnya. Persimpangan muncul di sudut dahinya. "Kalau kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengandungnya!?" Amuk Wolfram.

"Hah?" Gunter melongo.

Yuuri yang khawatir berlari menghampiri Wolfram dan Gunter diikuti oleh Conrad.

"Tenanglah Wolf.. Gunter tak bermaksud begitu," Bujuk Yuuri.

"Diam kau henna choko! Payah! Bodoh!" Maki Wolfram dengan dada naik turun.

"Jangan bicara tidak sopan pada heika, Wolfram! Sopanlah sedikit," Nasehat Gunter.

"Bukan urusanmu! Dasar cerewet!" Wolfram menatap tajam pada sosok Gunter.

'Gawat, mungkin ini karena kehamilannya. Emosi Wolfram jadi tambah tak terkendali. Kalau diteruskan bisa berakibat buruk.' Batin Conrad cemas.

"A- apaaa? Ce- cerewet... dia bilang cerewet..." Alis mata Gunter berkedut.

"Heika sebaiknya anda bawa Wolfram pergi sebelum-"

**Bruk!**

Belum sempat Conrad menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok Wolfram sudah tergeletak di lantai kastil.

"Wolfram!" Pekik Yuuri.

"A- ada apa ini?" Tanya Gunter panik.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa Wolfram ke kamar dulu," Conrad menggendong Wolfram menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Gunter tolong kau panggilkan Gisela," Sambungnya sebelum beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

"Wolfram..." Gumam Yuuri pelan.

Sekarang sosok Wolfram terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur Yuuri. Gisela juga sudah selesai memeriksa sang mazoku tercantik itu.

"Jangan khawatir heika, Wolfram-sama baik-baik saja." Ucap Gisela seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak biasanya Wolfram pingsan, apa kau yakin dia baik-baik saja." Tanya Yuuri khawatir.

Gisela menghela nafas. "Kehamilan yang dialami Wolfram-sama bukanlah kehamilan biasa. Tentu ini sedikit berat bagi tubuhnya, mengingat Wolfram-sama adalah seorang laki-laki." Jeda sejenak. "Tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir heika, saya sudah memeriksanya beberapa kali bahkan sampai membongkar berkas lama. Hasilnya kehamilan ini aman bagi Wolfram-sama,"

"Apa ada hal lain yang kau temukan Gisela?" Tanya Conrad yang juga ada di situ.

"Pada dasarnya Wolfram-sama adalah sosok yang terkadang susah mengendalikan emosinya, lalu ditambah dengan kehamilan ini menyebabkan hormon didalam tubuh beliau jadi semakin tidak seimbang. Dengan kata lain emosi Wolfram-sama jadi lebih tak teratur dari sebelumnya." Jelas Gisela.

"Jadi apa itu juga yang menyebabkan dia pingsan?" Tanya Gunter.

Gisela mengangguk. "Sebaiknya jangan membuat dia marah atau tertekan karena hal seperti ini bisa terulang lagi, kondisi tubuhnya akan langsung menurun drastis kalau emosinya tak beraturan." Nasehat Gisela.

"Haaah... ini salahku..." Gunter menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Yang terpenting bagi Wolfram-sama adalah anda, heika." Gisela tersenyum penuh arti.

"Gisela benar Yuuri, mulai sekarang tugasmu jadi bertambah." Imbuh Conrad.

Kemudian semuanya tersenyum menatap Yuuri yang terlihat masih agak bingung. Mulai sekarang semuanya tak akan mudah, banyak hal yang harus dijelaskan dan diselesaikan. Dan mengingat kondisi Wolfram yang sekarang sepertinya mereka semua harus menyesaikan ini tanpa membebani sang Mazoku tercantik itu. Beruntung Gwendal masih disibukkan dengan penemuan Anissina dan sepertinya belum tahu kalau adik bungsunya pingsan.

.

.

.

Malam harinya..

"Yuuri! Kau tidur diluar." Wolfram berdiri diatas tempat tidur mengenakan gaun tidurnya dan menatap Yuuri dengan angkuh.

"Ta- tapi Wolf.. ini kan juga kamarku." Jawab Yuuri.

"Memangnya kenapa!? Ku bilang diluar ya diluar!"

"Ayolah Wolf.."

"Ugh.." Wolfram meringis dan memegangi kepalanya.

"A- aku akan tidur diluar! Kau tidurlah yang nyenyak Wolf.. oyasumi.." Ucap Yuuri sambil berlari dengan panik keluar kamar. Bisa gawat kalau Wolfram pingsan lagi.

"Henna choko!" Gerutu Wolfram kemudian berbaring dan masuk ke balik selimut. Dilihatnya bantal milik Yuuri. Tangan lentiknya terulur untuk mengambil benda putih dan empuk itu, dipeluknya erat lalu menyesap dalam-dalam aroma khas sang maoh yang tertinggal disana.

"Yuuri..." Gumamnya pelan sebelum jatuh ke alam mimpi.

**Greekk...**

Setelah yakin Wolfram sudah benar-benar tertidur Yuuri menyelinap masuk dengan perlahan. Berjalan mendekat pada sosok cantik yang kini telah terlelap dalam tidur nyanyeknya.

**Cup!**

"Oyasumi Wolf.." Bisik Yuuri pelan setelah megecup singkat kening Wolfram.

"Hnn.. henna choko.." Gumam Wolfram dalam tidurnya.

"Haha.. kau ini, masih saja memanggilku seperti itu." Yuuri tertawa pelan sebelum meninggalkan Wolfram dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Apa Wolfram mengamuk lagi?"

"Hwaaa!" Yuuri berjengit terkejut. "Co-Conrad? Kau membuatku kaget." Yuuri mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

"Ah, maaf heika saya tak bermaksud mengejutkan anda."

"Haah.. sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Tanya Yuuri penasaran.

"Saya hanya sedang melakukan rutinitas malam," Jawab Conrad seraya tersenyum.

"Rutinitas malam?" Alis mata Yuuri terangkat sebelah.

"Hanya memastikan kalau Wolfram sudah tidur dengan baik."

Kening Yuuri kembali berkerut mendengar jawaban Conrad. Kemudian keduanya berjalan menelusuri lorong kastil dibawah terpaan sinar rembulan.

"Apa kau melakukannya setiap malam? Maksudku memeriksa Wolfram," Tanya Yuuri yang masih penasaran.

"Ya, itu sudah merupakan tugasku sebagai seorang kakak. Rasanya belum tenang kalau belum memastikan Wolfram tidur dengan nyaman di kamarnya." Jawab Conrad . "Tapi saat saya periksa kamarnya ternyata kosong, jadi saya mengambil kesimpulan kalau Wolfram kembali tidur di kamar heika." Conrad tersenyum.

"Dia mengusirku..." Wajah Yuuri langsung muram.

Conrad tersenyum. "Mungkin dia merasa canggung kalau harus tidur dengan heika sekarang."

"Canggung? Kenapa harus canggung? Dia kan sudah biasa tidur bersama denganku, bahkan kami juga sudah sering mandi bersama." Yuuri kembali teringat setiap kali mereka mandi bersama pasti Wolfram selalu memaksa menggosok punggung Yuuri.

"Ku rasa dulu dan sekarang keadaannya sedikit berbeda, ditambah lagi..." Conrad menghentikan ucapannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Bukan apa-apa," Conrad memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Rasanya mustahil kalau dia bilang mungkin Wolfram canggung karena sudah tidur dan berhasil dihamili dengan sukses oleh Yuuri. Bagaimanapun juga keadaan dulu dan sekarang benar-benar berbeda bukan?

"Apa mungkin Wolfram membenciku karena dia..ugh..hamil olehku..." Wajah Yuuri langsung merah padam karena malu.

"Rasanya tidak mungkin Wolfram membenci anda heika, sejak dulu Wolfram lah yang paling mencintai anda di Shin Makoku ini." Sanggah Conrad sambil menerawang jauh ke masa lalu.

Yuuri terdiam, bahkan untuk memperdebatkan panggilan Conrad padanya saja Yuuri tidak berminat. "Lalu apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Yuuri.

Conrad menoleh dan menatap Yuuri. "Kenapa saya harus membenci anda heika?" Conrad balik bertanya.

"Tidakkah kau membenciku karena sudah.. yah kau tahu kan maksudku." Yuuri menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sebagai seorang kakak awalnya saya shock dan sedih, tapi setelah dipikirkan baik-baik rasanya saya senang." Conrad tersenyum.

"Senang?" Tanya Yuuri tak mengerti.

"Ya saya senang, senang karena pada akhirnya impian Wolfram bisa terwujud. Awalnya saya merasa sangat sedih dan kecewa tapi kalau mengingat Yuuri heika yang menjadi pelakunya rasanya saya malah senang." Conrad kembali tersenyum.

"Maaf ya Conrad, karena aku adikmu sampai seperti ini." Ucap Yuuri.

"Asalkan heika mau bertanggung jawab saya rasa itu bukan masalah."

"Tentu saja aku akan bertanggung jawab. Semua ini karena ulahku jadi sudah pasti aku yang harus mempertanggung jawabkannya." Ucap Yuuri dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Anda memang orang hebat heika," Conrad kembali tersenyum. Memang sih ada rasa sedih dihatinya karena bagaimanapun juga Wolfram itu adiknya dan lagi usianya yang terbilang masih sangat belia bagi bangsa iblis. Tapi kalau hanya bersedih dan meratapi apa yang akan terjadi maka tak akan ada hari yang cerah untuk esok. Lagi pula bukankah Wolfram sangat mencintai Yuuri?

"Sebaiknya anda segera kembali ke kamar heika,"

"Itu tidak mungkin.." Jawab Yuuri lemah. "Wolfram mengusirku..." Aura muram kembali menyelimuti sang maoh.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah di kamar Wolfram," Usul Conrad pada sang heika.

Dan pada akhirnya untuk malam ini Yuuri tidur di kamar Wolfram walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Wolfram dan kakinya seolah ingin berlari menerobos pintu kamar dimana sang mazoku tercantik sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kenapa baru sekarang Yuuri menyadari kalau Wolfram itu sangat istimewa baginya? Sebenarnya tidak juga sih, sejak dulu Yuuri memang sudah menyadarinya hanya saja kita baru akan menyadari seseorang itu sangat penting saat kita telah kehilangannya.

.

.

.

"Wolf... Wolfram.." Panggil Yuuri sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Wolfram. Masih tak bergeming, Wolfram tetap tidur nyenyak dibalik selimutnya.

"Wolf bangun, ini sudah siang." Panggil Yuuri lagi.

"..." Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Wolf sudah siang, aku dan Conrad akan pergi. Apa kau tak mau ikut?" Bujuk Yuuri.

"..." Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Aku akan menemui Sara dan mungkin menginap disana.." Dusta Yuuri dan berharap Wolfram akan terpancing.

"..." Hening.

"Wolf?" Karena masih tak mendapatkan jawaban maka Yuuri pun berinisiatif menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi Wolfram.

"Wolfram!?" Pekik Yuuri saat melihat wajah pucat sang Mazoku dan peluh yang membanjiri sosok cantik itu.

"Wolf.. kau kenapa?" Yuuri meraih Wolfram dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Wolfram.

'Demam!' Batin Yuuri saat merasakan panas di telapak tangannya. Nafas Wolfram terlihat cepat dan pendek. Matanya juga masih terpejam.

"Conrad! Conrad! Gunter! Siapapun cepat kemari." Panggil Yuuri tanpa melepaskan dekapannya pada Wolfram.

Tap

Tap

Tap

**Brak!**

"Ada apa heika?" Tanya Gunter yang langsung menerjang pintu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Conrad.

"Wolfram demam.. bagaimana ini?" Tanya Yuuri dengan suara bergetar.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Gisela datang memeriksa Wolfram. Kesehatan tuan muda cantik itu sedang benar-benar tidak stabil, padahal sejak kecil Wolfram hampir tidak pernah sakit. Disaat seperti ini Conrad teringat akan sosok lady Chery sang bunda, ibunya itu pasti akan sangat sedih jika tahu anak bungsunya seperti ini. Sedikit banyak Conrad merasa gagal menjaga adiknya.

"Heika, tolong berikan ini pada Wolfram-sama." Gisela menyodorkan semangkuk kecil ramuan untuk Wolfram.

"Terimakasih," Yuuri menerimanya lalu mulai menyendok sedikit ramuan untuk diberikan pada Wolfram. "Wolf, minumlah ini.."

"Tidak bisa ya.." Gisela terlihat sedih. Walaupun sudah dibuatkan ramuan yang bagus tapi kondisi Wolfram tidak memungkinkan untuk minum. Sosok cantik itu masih belum bergeming sejak tadi. Hanya tarikan nafas yang cepat yang terdengar.

Kemudian dengan penuh keyakinan dan tekad Yuuri memasukkan semua ramuan obat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Heika!?" Pekik Gunter terkejut. "Apa yang anda lakukan?"

'Jangan-jangan' Batin Conrad segera memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

Yuuri merunduk dan.. cup.. Yuuri menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Wolfram.

"He-.. hei.. he-" Tubuh Gunter kaku dan dia tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wajah Gisela merah padam dan kedua tangannya menutupi mulut.

Conrad sebisa mungkin memerintahkan kedua matanya agar tak melihat kejadian itu. Mungkin dalam hati dia sudah komat kamit baca mantra.

Yuuri sedikit menengadahkan kepala Wolfram tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Ditariknya perlahan dagu mazoku cantik itu untuk membuka akses masuk.

Yuuri merasakan detak jantungnya jadi semakin cepat dan wajahnya memanas. Perlahan sang Maoh pun membuka mulutnya untuk menumpahkan ramuan yang ada di mulutnya ke dalam mulut Wolfram.

"Ngnghh.." Lenguh Wolfram dialam bawah sadarnya.

**Deg!**

"...!" Gunter mimisan kronis..

"...!?" Wajah Gisela semakin memerah.

"..." Conrad berkeringat dingin.

"..." Yuuri membeku.

**Glup!**

"...!?" Tanpa sadar Yuuri menelan ludahnya paksa dan otomatis membuat apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya tertelan juga.

"Ugh!" Wajah Yuuri membiru merasakan pahitnya ramuan yang tak sengaja dia telan dan segera melepaskan pagutannya. "Fwaaahh...! Ugh.. hoek.. pahit...hah..."

"Heika anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Conrad. Sementara Gunter masih membeku.

"Fwah! Hah...hah.. ramuannya tertelan olehku." Ucap Yuuri. "Apa masih ada lagi Gisela?" Tanya Yuuri.

"A- ada heika.." Gisela yang gelagapan segera menuangkan sisa ramuan yang ada ke mangkuk kecil di tangan Yuuri.

"Kali ini aku pasti bisa memasukkannya!" Ucap Yuuri dengan penuh keyakinan.

'Me- memasukkan? Heika mau memasukkannya... di sini.. di depan kami...masuk...' Batin Gunter dengan nyawa yang semakin melayang jauh dari raganya.

Yuuri kembali memasukkan ramuan obat ke dalam mulutnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan tadi.

20 centi...

Sang maoh kembali merunduk.

15 centi...

Tekad Yuuri semakin bulat.

10 centi...

Jantungnya terasa mulai berdegup semakin keras.

5 centi..

Yuuri menutup kedua matanya...

Nafas panas Wolfram terasa menerpa wajah Yuuri. Dua bibir itu pun akan kembali bersatu, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Conrad dan Gisela menahan nafas menyaksikan detik-detik eksekusi yang akan dilakukan oleh sang Maoh.

**Brak!**

Tiba-tiba saja pintu dibuka dengan kasar membuat seisi ruangan terkejut termasuk Yuuri yang terlonjak kaget dan sepertinya kembali menelan habis ramuan di dalam mulutnya.

"Grrrrrr..." Aura hitam pekat menguar dari sosok sang Maoh. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan sesuatu.

"Yu-.. Yuuri.." Panggil Conrad.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini!?" Tanya Gwendal dengan raut wajah setannya. Yah.. Gwendal lah pelakunya.

'Gawat..' Batin Conrad saat melihat sang kakak datang.

"Kaau..." Geram Yuuri.

"Heika?" Gunter yang kembali ke alam bawah sadar mulai merasa khawatir. Gwendal melangkah masuk.

"Kau.. beraninya kau.." Yuuri berbalik dengan kepala yang menunduk.

'Jangan-jangan...' Batin Conrad dan Gunter khawatir kalau sang maoh akan benar-benar bangkit. Wajah Gwendal mengeras.

"Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa pahitnya ramuan yang dibuat Gisela?!" Amuk Yuuri sambil menunjuk Gwendal. "Kau membuatku menelannya untuk kedua kali.. fwaah.. lidahku sampai mati rasa rasanya."

'Haaaa?' Ternyata Yuuri mengamuk dalam mode Yuuri Shibuya bukan Maoh ke-27. Conrad tertawa hambar, Gisela bengong dan Gunter menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gwendal yang tidak mengerti.

"Sudah.. sudah, ayo cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu." Ucap Gunter sambil menarik Gwendal ke luar kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gunter!? Apa yang terjadi pada Wolfram? Kenapa dia- gwaahh!" Gwendal tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Anissina muncul dan ikut menarik pemuda angker itu.

"Kita harus membuat pesta meriah untuk heika maoh ke-27... hohohooo... ini akan jadi berita besar bagi Shin Makoku~" Terdengar suara mengerikan Anissina dari lorong. "Lady Chery anda harus segera kembali dan merayakan kehamilan Wolfie~"

"Hah?" Sejak kapan Anissina tahu hal ini?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Entahlah..." Jawab Conrad yang sudah tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Kalau sampai seisi kastil bahkan seluruh penghuni Shin makoku tahu hal ini sudah barang pasti akan terjadi keributan besar. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi Wolfram yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menerima keributan yang akan tercipta.

"Maaf heika, saya harus pergi dulu. Ada urusan yang harus segera saya selesaikan." Pamit Conrad.

"Saya juga harus pergi Heika," Ucap Gisela undur diri.

"Ah, iya.. biar aku saja yang menjaga Wolfram." Jawab Yuuri. Lalu keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan Yuuri dan Wolfram.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan dan Yuuri masih setia duduk disamping ranjangnya, menggantikan kompres hangat di dahi Wolfram dan sesekali menyeka peluh yang terus membanjiri remaja blonde itu. Rasanya Yuuri lebih memilih dimarahi Wofram seharian dari pada harus melihat Wolfram seperti sekarang. Tanpa disadarinya Yuuri terseret jauh ke dalam lamunannya.

"...choko..."

"Henna Choko!"

**Teplak!**

Tangan lembut dan lentik nempeleng kepala sang Maoh.

"Wo-.. Wolfram?!" Kedua mata Yuuri melebar sempurna saat melihat sang Mazoku tercantik menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun...!" Seru Yuuri sambil memeluk Wolfram dengan erat.

"Ugh..! Kau...mau..hah..aku mati ya..?!" Keluh Wolfram sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yuuri tapi percuma karena tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Hehehee.. maaf Wolf.." Yuuri melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengambil mangkuk kecil yang terletak diatas meja. "Minumlah ini, kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Wolfram hanya diam dan menatap Yuuri dengan pandangan menyeidik.

"Sini biar ku bantu.." Sang Maoh segera meraih pundak Wolfram menggunakan lengan kirinya dan membuat sang iblis cantik itu setengah duduk.

"Yu-.. Yuuri.." Wajah Wolfram yang memang sudah merah karena demam pun semakin merona.

"Ayo habiskan..." Dengan senyum menawannya Yuuri mendekatkan mangkuk berisi obat ke celah bibir mungil Wolfram. Dengan sedikit ragu Wolfram meminum cairan yang dia yakini pasti terasa sangat pahit.

"Ukh.."

"Telan Wolf.." Ucap Yuuri dengan seulas senyum yang membuat Wolfram merinding. Entah kenapa Wolfram merasa dibalik senyum Yuuri ada aura berbahaya sang maoh yang mau tak mau membuat Wolfram harus rela menelan habis cairan terkutuk itu.

"Ugh.. pahit Yuuri..." Gumam Wolfram saat ramuan yang disodorkan Yuuri telah habis tak tersisa. Kedua mata besar sang Mazoku cantik itu pun berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf Wolf.. tapi ini demi kebaikanmu.." Dengan tatapan lembut Yuuri menyeka sisa ramuan yang ada di bibir Wolfram dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau bicara begitu karena tak merasakannya!" Ketus Wolfram.

"Hahaha..." Yuuri tertawa hambar 'Aku sudah merasakannya, bahkan dua kali' ratap Yuuri dalam hati. "Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Yuuri kemudian, berusaha membujuk Wolfram untuk makan.

"Aku tak lapar, kau makan saja duluan." Jawab Wolfram lemah.

"Kalau kau tak makan bagaimana mungkin anak yang ada di dalam perutmu bisa tumbuh dengan baik?"

"Jadi karea itu?" Tanya Wolfram.

"Tentu saja karena itu, kau juga pasti tak mau kalau anak kit-.. umm.. anak itu kenapa-kenapa.. hahahaa..'' Yuuri menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hampir saja dia keceplosan.

"Kalau begitu..." Wolfram menunduk.

"He? Kau mau makan?" Tanya Yuuri senang.

"Kalau memang hanya karena itu kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengandungnya!? Henna Choko!"

**Bruk!**

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada Wolfram mendorong jatuh Yuuri dari tempat tidur.

"Ugh.. Wolf?" Yuuri meringis merasakan sakit di bokongnya.

"Hah..hah..hah..hah..." Wolfram terengah. "Henna Choko! Bodoh!"

**Plak!**

**Buk!**

**Bruk!**

Wolfram mengamuk, melempar apapun yang ada didekatnya ke arah Yuuri. Dua bantal, selimut, dan apapun yang bisa diraih oleh tangannya. Dia benar-benar jengkel dengan tingkah Yuuri dan juga orang-orang yang ada di castil. Semuanya hanya berkata demi anak yang dikandungnya, jika memang hanya anak yang berada di kandungannya saja yang penting untuk mereka kenapa tak meraka saja yang mengandung anak itu.

"Henna choko! Baka!" Wolfram terus mengamuk menghabiskan tenanganya yang entah dapat dari mana.

"Hwaahh..! Wolf hentikan.. hyah! Berhenti Wolf.." Panik Yuuri sambil berusaha menghindar walau percuma. "Huwaaaaa jangan buku Wolf! Kan sudah sering ku bilang kalau buku itu sakit." Pekik sang Maoh sambil bangkit dan meraih tangan Wolfram dan..

**Bruk!**

Wolfram terhempas ke tempat tidur dengan Yuuri yang berada diatasnya namun tak menimpah sang Mazoku.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Wolfram terangah dan peluh membanjiri seluruh wajah serta tubuhnya.

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti kan? Kau ini, kenapa keras kepala sekali sih?" Ucap Yuuri sambil menatap Wolfram, ada raut kesal dan cemas yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Hah..ha..kau sama saja dengan yang lain..ha..ha..ha..hanya mengkhawatirkan...anak ini saja..."Jawab Wolfram disela tarikan nafasnya.

"Haah..." Yuuri menghela nafas berat. "Bukan begitu Wolf, semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu... bukan hanya anak itu saja..umm.." Yuuri melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Wolf..karena itu.. Wolfram.. aku..." Yuuri segera menumbukkan tatapan matanya pada sosok Wolfram, dengan penuh tekad dan keyakinan Yuuri akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya. "karena itulah Wolf.. a-..." Sang maoh membeku dengan mulut yang membuka dan kalimat yang terputus.

"Kenapa kau malah tidur disaat seperti ini Wolf..hiks..." Ratap Yuuri saat melihat Wolfram ternyata sudah tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak. "Rasanya seperti ditolak dua kali..." Aura muram langsung menyelimuti sang Maoh yang masih pada posisinya diatas Wolfram.

"Nghh..Henna Choko..mmh...beraninya kau selingkuh..zzzzz..." Gumam Wolfram dalam tidurnya.

Spontan senyuman di bibir Yuuri langsung mengembang. "Hihihi... kenapa aku baru sadar kalau kau itu sangat menggemaskan saat tidur." Ucap Yuuri sambil menjawil pipi Wolfram.

"Hmm.. maafkan aku Wolf..." Bisik Yuuri sambil memeluk lembut tubuh Wolfram. "Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu sampai kau bangun."

Rasanya hati Yuuri menjadi lebih baik sekarang, rasa sesak yang tadi terus memenuhi dadanya telah hilang entah kemana. Namun tanpa dia sadari sejak tadi ada tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.

"Hiks..Heika..hiks..hiks..hiks..hiks.." Gunter nangis sesegukan entah kenapa.

"Syukurlah..." Conrad tersenyum elegan seperti biasanya.

"..." Aura mencekam terasa dari sosok Gwendal yang sejak tadi sudah memasang tampang dewa kematian.

**TBC**

Arigato untuk semua yang sudah review... maaf gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu. Kirin buru-buru.. silahkan review lagi.. love you all.. muach! Muach!

Mood Kirin lagi krisitis.. tolong bantu Kirin untuk meneruskan fanfic ini.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**Takabayashi Tomo/Matsumoto Temari**

**Pair**

**YuuRam**

**Rate **

**T**

**Genre**

**Drama, Romance, Humor, Family.**

**Warning**

**Yaoi jadi yang gak suka silahkan tekan Back**

**Note!**

**Saya hanya menyalurkan imaginasi saya tentang kisah Yuuri dan Wolfram. Tak ada niat untuk mengambil alih anime ini, cerita yang saya buat hanya fiksi yang tercipta dari seorang fans anime Kyo Kara Maoh (saya). Jika ada yang suka dengan ff ini silahkan RnR **

**Shin Makoku**

Jangan protes karena selalu nama itu yang keluar sebagai pembuka, karena pada kenyataannya kita memang sedang mengambil latar di negeri tersebut. Mari kita menyelesaikan satu masalah di chap ini sebelum Yuuri menikahi Wolfram.

Dua hari sudah berlalu dan berkat therapi khusus dari Yuuri, Wolfram pun sudah kembali sehat. Tapi bukan berarti penderitaan Yuuri akan berakhir karena hari ini adalah hari kepulangan puteri angkatnya yang bernama Greta dan sang Lady(?). Tentu ini tak akan jadi hari yang tenang, belum lagi keadaan mood Wolfram yang seperti jet coster membuat Yuuri dan yang lainnya harus bersikap sangat hati-hati. Gisela pun tak diizinkan keluar dari kastil walau hanya sebentar.

Yuuri dan yang lainnya berdiri di depan gerbang kastil, menunggu kepulangan dua wanita cantik dari pelayarannya. Rasanya Yuuri sangat merindukan puteri angkatnya yang sekarang sudah beranjak remaja. Secara fisik Greta sudah seumuran dengan Wolfram, karena Greta manusia biasa tentu saja waktu berjalan normal bagi pertumbuhannya. Dan Chery-sama sang Maoh (mantan) ke 26 tetap terlihat muda dan cantik.

"Ah! Gretaa...!" Panggil Yuuri saat melihat puteri kecilnya di ujung jalan.

"Yuuri...!" Teriak Greta sambil melambaikan tangannya dan mulai berlari. Dengan senyum mengembang Yuuri merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Siap menangkap sang putri yang akan segera melompat dan memeluknya. Namun sayang itu tak terjadi karena Greta melewatinya begitu saja.

"Eh...?" Yuuri membeku. Conrad dan yang lainnya nampak terkejut dan menatap dalam diam. Hal seperti ternyata bisa terjadi juga.

"Wolfraaamm!"

**Bruk!**

Dengan manjanya Greta menerjang Wolfram dan membuat pemuda blonde itu hampir terjatuh.

"Hwaahh! Greta?" Seru Wolfram terkejut dan spontan memeluk putri angkatnya agar tak terjatuh.

"Wolfram, aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu!" Ucap Greta dengan senyum cerah sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Aku diabaikan... bagaimana bisa ini terjadi.. puteri kecilku yang manis...' Batin Yuuri merana.

"Greta, syukurlah kau sudah pulang." Ucap Wolfram sambil mengelus rambut gadis remaja itu. "Apa kau makan dengan baik?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Hu'um." Greta segera mengangguk antusias.

"Wolfram ku yang manis~"

**Bruk!**

Sosok wanita cantik dan seksi memeluk Wolfram dengan erat.

"Hahaue...lepaskan..." Ronta Wolfram saat sang bunda justru mengusel-nguselkan wajah Wolfram ke dadanya yang besar.

"Kyaaaaa~ hahaue sangat merindukanmu putraku yang cantik, duplikatku yang sempurna~" Lady Chery pun terus memeluk Wolfram tanpa ampun dan tak memperdulikan yang lain, termasuk Yuuri yang mulai menitikan airmata karena diabaikan oleh putrinya yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

"Uh..hahaue! Lepaskan!" Ronta Wolfram.

"Wolfie ku yang manis~"

"Greta juga sangat senang bisa bertemu Wolfram.." Greta yang semula sudah melepaskan pelukannya kembali memeluk Wolfram bersama Lady Chery.

"Sudah.. sudah, kalian pasti lelah. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk..." Ucap Conrad yang mulai tak tega melihat sang adik mendapatkan bear hug dari dua wanita sekaligus.

"Gretaa~" Ratap Yuuri saat melihat puterinya masuk bersama Wolfram.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang keluarga...

"Wolfie sayang apa kau mau makan sesuatu?" Tanya sang bunda yang duduk disamping kiri putra bungsunya.

"ne..ne.. Wolfram, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Apa kau mau mangga atau jeruk?" Tanya Greta yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Tidak.. aku tidak menginginkan apapun." Jawab Wolfram yang bingung dengan tingkah kedua manusia disampingnya.

"Ne..Greta, apa kau tidak merindukan Tou-san mu yang tampan ini?" Tanya Yuuri dengan tatapan mengiba seperti anak kucing yang dibuang induknya.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu," Jawab Greta dan Yuuri tersenyum lebar."Berhentilah merengek Yuuri, kau kan akan segera menjadi ayah sungguhan." Kalimat berikutnya membuat senyum Yuuri menghilang dan tubuhnya membeku dengan wajah mulai membiru. Bagaimana puterinya bisa tahu?

"Padahal Yuuri-heika adalah sosok pria idamanku, tinggi, tegap, tampan, cool, tubuh yang sispax, mata yang tajam..haaahhh.. aku benar-benar menginginkannya~" Celoteh sang Lady sambil terhanyut dalam imaginasinya sendiri. "Tapi aku senang karena pria sempurna seperti itu terjerat oleh pesona Wolfie ku yang sangat cute ini~"

"Hahaue!" Protes Wolfram saat sang bunda kembali memeluknya dengan gemas.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak Wolfram, agar bayi yang ada dikandunganmu bisa tumbuh dengan sehat." Ucap sang bunda.

**Blush..**

**Blush...**

Wajah Wolfram dan Yuuri langsung merah padam.

"Kyaaaaa! Manisnyaa~" Seru sang bunda yang jadi semakin gemas pada putra yang di claim sebagai duplikatnya itu.

"Maaf kaa-san, ini semua terjadi diluar dugaan..." Ucap Conrad merasa bersalah tak bisa menjaga sang adik.

"Oh Conrad ku yang tampan, kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.. hohohoo..."

"Apa maksudmu kaa-san?" Tanya Gwendal mulai gusar.

"Tak ada seorang pria pun yang akan tahan dengan pesona Wolfram ku yang sangat cantik dan cute ini." Jawab sang bunda sambil kembali memeluk Wolfram yang sudah merah padam karena malu. Gwendal menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah sang bunda.

"Aku minta maaf.. Chery-san. Ini semua salahku.." Ucap Yuuri.

"Heika..." Wajah Gunter terlihat sangat sedih.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku 'hahaue' karena aku akan menjadi ibu mertuamu." Lagi-lagi kalimat yang keluar dari bibir seksi itu tak terduga sama sekali.

"Hahaue! Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah dengannya!?" Seru Wolfram sambil berdiri.

"Tentu saja kau sayang, kalian akan menjadi pasangan paling serasi di seluruh negeri dan aku akan membuat pesta yang sangat besar. Semua orang harus tahu."

"Aku tidak mau menikah!" Tolak Wolfram.

"Kaa-san sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini nanti saja, kalian berdua beristirahatlah dulu." Bujuk Conrad yang khawatir pada kondisi Wolfram.

"Itu benar Chery-san bicaranya nanti saja, kau juga Greta beristirahatlah. Kalian pasti lelah." Ucap sang Maoh.

"Greta tidak lelah, Greta mau di sini membicarakan pesta pernikahan Yuuri dan Wolfram." Jawab si Gadis.

"Wolfram kau mau gaun pengantin yang seperti apa? Hahaue akan membuatkan yang paling bagus untukmu." Tawar sang bunda.

"Hahaue! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau menikah!" Tolak Wolfram lagi.

"Kaa-san..." Panggil Conrad.

"Chery-sama, tolong berhentilah. Kita bicarakan ini nanti," Ucap Gunter yang juga mulai khawatir.

"Gunter kau harus menyiapkan banyak bunga yang indah, kita akan membuat pesta taman paling besar. Dan Gwendal kau harus membantu Gunter," Perintah sang Lady.

"Greta juga mau bantu!" Seru Greta.

"Aku dan Greta akan membuat kue yang besar, lalu Anissina dan yang lain akan membuat gaun yang indah."

"Kita buat kue yang sangat besar Chery-san, lalu kita hias dengan pita dan bunga."

"Kalian berdua tolong hentikan.." Pinta Yuuri.

"Ahh.. Yuuri-heika. Kau juga harus membuat baju yang cocok untuk acara pernikahan kalian."Ucap sang lady sambil memperhatikan Yuuri.

"Yuuri pakai baju hitam dan Wolfram pakai warna putih." Imbuh Greta.

"Sebaiknya Yuuri-heika memakai baju berwarna merah maroon." Ucap Anissina yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Anissina?.. sudah hentikan semua ocehan ini." Wajah Gwendal semakin tak bersahabat.

"Kau juga harus mendukung rencana ini Gwendal. Sebagai kakak tertua kau lah yang akan menjadi walinya." Ucap Anissina dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Anissina-san, sebaiknya Yuuri pakai baju hitam saja." Usul Greta.

"Tidak..tidak.. menurutku merah maroon sangat cocok untuk pengantin pria." Jawab Anissina sambil memegang dagu.

"Merah maroon dan biru muda, rasanya akan sangat cocok untuk pesta kebun kita." Sahut sag lady sambil membayangkan Wolfram dengan gaun biru muda dan Yuuri memakai baju kebesaran berwarna merah maroon.

"Kenapa biru muda? putihkan lebih cocok." Protes Greta.

"Tidak merah maroon dan biru muda itu lebih bagus." Sanggah sang Lady.

"Merah maroon dan putih." Ucap Anissina.

"Hitam dan putih." Sanggah Greta.

"Ka-kalian...kumohon hentikan..." Pinta Yuuri yang semakin khawatir melihat tiga wanita yang sepertinya mulai egois dengan pendapat masing-masing.

"Merah maroon dan biru muda."

"Hitam dan putih!"

"Sudah ku bilang merah maroon dan putih."

Kerutan di dahi Gwendal semakin bertambah banyak, Conrad dan Gunter mencoba melerai tapi benar-benar diabaikan oleh ketiga wanita itu.

"Putih!"

"Biru muda!"

"Merah maroon.."

"Ugh!..." Wolfram merasakan kepalanya tiba-tiba saja berdenyut dan semuanya terlihat gelap.

**Syuuuutt...**

**Bruk!**

Wolfram jatuh pingsan.

"**Wolfram!**" Teriak Yuuri yang memang sejak tadi memperhatikan mazoku cantik itu. Yuuri segera berlari dan meraih Wolfram. "Wolfram! Bangun Wolf..tenanglah Wolf, ada aku. Wolfram.." Panggil Yuuri sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah Wolfram mencoba membangunkannya.

"Gunter cepat panggil Gisela!" Pinta Conrad yang juga sudah berlari ke arah Wolfram.

"A-aku akan segera kembali." Guter segera berlari mencari puteri angkatnya.

"Wolfram!" Pekik sang bunda khawatir dan duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Yuuri yang sedang mendekap Wolfram dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir.

"Wolfram.. Yuuri Wolfram kenapa?" Tanya Greta mulai menangis.

"Kita harus segera mebawanya ke kamar." Ucap Anissina yang juga khawatir.

**BRAK!**

Gwendal mengarahkan pukulannya ke sebuah meja kecil membuat hiasan yang terbuat dari kayu beserta vas bunga diatasnya terlempar dan hancur. Semuanya terkejut dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa saat melihat tatapan marah dari Gwendal. Tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari sosok tinggi tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya kakak tertua dari Wolfram pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Gwendal..." Gumam Conrad. Dia tahu kakaknya itu pasti sangat kesal dan marah sekarang.

"Yuuri..hiks..." Gerat mulai menangis. "Ini semua salah Greta..hiks.. Wolfram.. Wolfram hiks.." Isak sang gadis.

"Jangan khawatir, Wolfram akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Yuuri seraya tersenyum lembut. Membuat sang Lady dan Anissina merasa bersalah.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa Wolfram ke kamar, heika." Saran Conrad.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Yuuri beranjak bangun sambil mengangkat Wolfram bridal style. Membenahi letak lengannya agar Wolfram tak terjatuh dan nyaman dalam rengkuhannya.

.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya sosok Wolfram kembali terbaring di tempat tidur. Kembali tak sadarkan diri seperti sebelumnya. Padahal baru saja Yuuri merasa lega karena Wolfram kembali sehat.

"Apa hal seperti ini sering terjadi?" Tanya lady Chery yang duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Yuuri dimana sosok Wolfram tengah terbaring lemas. Dibelakangnya berdiri Conrad yang setia memegangi pundak sang bunda, mencoba memberikan kekuatan hati pada wanita yang sudah megandung dan melahirkannya.

"Iya, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya." Jawab Yuuri sambil menghela nafas berat dan memandang sendu pada sosok Wolfram.

"Hiks..Wolfram..apa Wolfram akan baik-baik saja Yuuri?" Tanya Greta yang sejak tadi terus menangis.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, kalau Wolfram tahu kau terus menangis nanti dia jadi sedih." Hibur Yuuri pada puteri angkatnya. Greta mengangguk dan berusaha menghapus airmatanya. Tak lama kemudian Gunter datang bersama Gisela yang juga merupakan puteri angkatnya.

Lady Chery menggeser kursinya, memberikan ruang lebih agar Gisela bisa memeriksa keadaan Wolfram.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Gisela sambil memeriksa keadaan Wolfram. Sinar berwarna hijau keluar dari tangannya dan menyelubungi tubuh sang mazoku cantik yang kini masih belum sadar.

"Terjadi sedikit keributan," Jawab Conrad. Gisela menghela nafas pasrah, kejadian seperti ini sudah ia duga sebelumnya. Dan setelah ini pasti akan ada kejadian yang lebih heboh lagi.

"Sampai kapan keadaan seperti ini akan berlangsung?" Tanya sang lady.

"Saya ragu,…" Gisela terdiam, memikirkan kalimat yang tepat. "Emosi Wolfram-sama sedang benar-benar dalam kondisi tidak stabil sekarang ini. Selain karena kehamilannya juga karena beban psikis yang dialaminya." Jelas Gisela.

"Apa Wolfram ku tak menginginkan kehamilan ini?" Tanya Lady Chery dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Awalnya Wolfram-sama memang terlihat shock tapi dari apa yang saya lihat sejauh ini beliau sangat menyayangi janin yang dikandungnya. Ku rasa mungkin karena masalah lain." Tanpa sadar Gisela menatap sang Maoh.

"Greta, maukah kau membuatkan bubur untuk Wolfram?" Pinta Conrad.

"Iya Greta mau, Greta akan buatkan bubur yang enak!" Jawab Greta kemudian berlari keluar kamar. Conrad menatap kepergian Greta dan saat gadis kecil itu sudah cukup jauh Conrad mulai berbicara.

"Sepertinya kita harus membicarakan hal ini dengan serius, kejadian seperti ini tidak boleh terus terulang." Ucap Conrad.

"Conrad benar, kalau terus seperti ini aku bisa kena serangan jantung mendadak." Yuuri kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Heika." Panggil lady Chery sambil menatap serius pada sang maoh.

Yuuri yang tiba-tiba ditatap seperti itu jadi merasa gugup dan serba salah. "I-iya.." Jawab Yuuri.

"Aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur heika. Apa kau mencintai Wolfram?"

**Blush…**

Darah serasa naik ke seluruh kepala Yuuri membuat wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ditanya seperti itu ditengah orang banyak tentu membuatnya malu.

**Glup..**

Yuuri menelan ludah dengan susah payah kemudian menatap satu persatu orang yang ada disekitarnya. Gunter, Anissina, Conrad, Gisela, Lady Chery kemudian Wolfram yang masih terbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam.

Menarik nafas dalam kemudian Yuuri menjawab. "Maaf, aku juga tak begitu mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Tapi… aku akan menikahi Wolfram apa pun yang terjadi. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dia menanggung semua ini sendiri." Jawab Yuuri.

"Heika merasa kasihan Wolfram?" Tanya Lady Chery lagi.

"Dadaku terasa sesak melihatnya seperti ini, tentu aku kasihan pada Wolfram. Tapi ada perasaan lain yang membuatku tidak nyaman. Haaahh.. aku memang bodoh dalam berkata-kata." Sang maoh kembali menghela nafas dan wajahnya terlihat lusuh. Sementara yang mendengar penuturan Yuuri hanya mampu tersenyum.

"Mungkin itu yang dikhawatirkan oleh Wolfram," Ucap sang lady lalu menatap Wolfram dan tangan lentiknya mengusap surai pirang sang putera bungsu dengan lembut. "Ku rasa dia khawatir Yuuri**nya **menikah karena terpaksa."

"Itu tidak benar!" Sanggah Yuuri dengan cepat.

"Sepertinya memang tidak benar," Sang lady tertawa pelan. "Mungkin sang maoh sudah benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesona Wolframku." Goda sang lady sambil mengedipkan satu matanya pada Yuuri.

"Eh? I- itu.." Yuuri terlihat gugup.

"Sepertinya kata-katamu tepat sasaran Chery-sama." Ucap Anissina dengan senyum jahil. "Kau harus menyerah Gunter," Sambungnya.

"Hiks.. ini demi kebahagiaan heika dan juga Wolfram." Gunter menghapus airmatanya dengan tissue.

"Lalu masalah yang mana yang akan kita selesaikan lebih dulu?" Tanya Conrad kembali ke topic utama.

"A-anu.. maaf.." Ucap Gisela ragu.

"Ada apa Gisela?" Tanya sang lady dengan lembut.

"Maaf, menurut saya yang terpenting sekarang adalah kondisi Wolfram-sama. Sebaiknya beliau dibawa ke tempat yang lebih tenang." Saran Gisela.

"Gisela benar, setelah ini pasti akan terjadi banyak keributan di Shin Makoku." Ucap Anissina setuju dengan pendapat rekannya.

"Hmm.." Lady Chery Nampak berpikir keras. "Yang paling penting sekarang aku harus bicara dengan Wolfram, setelah keadaannya cukup stabil." Lalu sang Lady menatap Conrad. "Conrad, kau dan heika pergilah membawa Wolfram ke bumi setelah aku selesai bicaranya padanya."

"Eh? Bumi?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku selesaikan di sini, setelah semuanya selesai aku dan juga Gwendal akan menyusul. Barulah kita bicarakan pada orang tuamu." Jelas sang lady dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Gunter.

"Gunter, kau bantulah Gwendal bicara dengan para bangsawan." Sang lady kembali tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir aku akan segera bicara pada Gwendal sekarang," Sambungnya saat mengerti kekhawatiran Gunter.

"Nghh…"

Pembicaraan terhenti saat sebuah erangan pelan menerpa pendengaran mereka.

"Wolfram, kau sudah bangun sayang?" Sang Lady beranjak bangun dan kembali meraih wajah Wolfram.

"Nghh..Yuuri…" Gumam Wolfram. Sang lady segera bergeser dan memanggil Yuuri agar mendekat.

"Wolfram, ini aku Yuuri. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yuuri sambil menggenggam tangan lentik milik sang mazoku. Wolfram mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sepertinya dia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya saat memanggil nama Yuuri.

"Wolfram sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya lady Chery. Saat kesadarannya sudah berkumpul dan menyadari kehadiran sang bunda Wolfram segera melepaskan tangan Yuuri dan berbalik memunggungi semuanya.

"Wolf.." Panggil Yuuri.

**Sret!**

Wolfram menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai menutup seluruh wajahnya. Conrad menepuk pundak sang bunda yang terlihat sedih.

"Bicaranya nanti saja," Bisik Conrad pelan.

"Ya ampun, apa putraku benar-benar tak ingin melihat wajah hahaue nya?" Rajuk sang bunda yang sudah duduk di samping Wolfram diatas tempat tidur. Wolfram menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi dan genggamannya pada ujung selimut semakin erat. Yuuri hanya mampu tertawa hambar melihat tingkah manja Wolfram.

"Kaa-san, sebaiknya kita menemui Gwendal saja." Ajak Conrad khawatir dengan sang bunda yang sepertinya berniat menggoda Wolfram.

Lady Chery tertawa pelan. "Baiklah-baiklah.. hahaue pergi dulu.."

**Cup!**

Kecupan singkat pun mampir dipuncak kepala Wolfram. Membuat pemuda blonde itu semakin meringkuk karena kesal dan malu.

Pada akhirnya hanya Yuuri dan Wolfram saja yang tersisa di dalam kamar. Rasa canggung kembali dirasakan oleh Yuuri sementara Wolfram masih asik meringkuk dibalik selimut tebalnya. Tapi kemudian Wolfram menahan nafasnya saat merasakan ada yang naik keatas tempat tidur.

'Yuuri?' Batin Wolfram.

Perlahan namun pasti ada tangan yang terulur menyentuh tubuh Wolfram, melingkar tepat di pinggangnya.

**Pik!**

**Duagh!**

**Bruk!**

"Hwaahh! Ouch.. ittaiii…" Ringis Yuuri yang sudah terkapar di lantai.

"Henna Choko! Dasar mesum! Apa yang mau kau lakukan hah!?" Maki Wolfram yang sudah duduk dan menatap Yuuri dengan kesal.

"Wolf.. kenapa kau galak sekali sih!? Aku kan cuma mau memelukmu saja." Keluh Yuuri.

"Ugh!" Wajah Wolfram merona. "Ja- jangan bicara macam-macam!" Wolfram melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memalingkan wajah. Namun tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa seperti berputar.

**Grep!**

Secepat kilat Yuuri sudah duduk dibelakang Wolfram dan kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuh mazoku cantik itu.

"Lepaskan!" Pekik Wolfram sambil meronta.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Yuuri singkat dan justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jantung Wolfram berdetak dengan cepat saat merasakan punggunggnya yang menempel di dada sang maoh tercinta. Belum lagi posisinya yang berada diantara kedua kaki Yuuri, setidaknya dia bersyukur karena tidak dalam posisi saling berhadapan.

"Lepaskan Yuuri!" Bentak Wolfram mencoba menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"Tidak." Jawab Yuuri. Sang maoh bahkan menempelkan dagunya ke puncak surai pirang Wolfram. Membuat mazoku itu tak berani bergerak.

"Uuh.." Wolfram kembali meringis karena kepalanya yang pusing setelah berteriak.

"Hmm.. kau ini. Kenapa keras kepala sekali sih?" Tanya Yuuri dengan nada kesal namun pelan. Ditariknya lebih dekat tubuh Wolfram agar bersandar di tubuhnya. Kemudian Yuuri menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut Wolfram. Kenapa Yuuri tidak menyadari sejak dulu kalau rambut Wolfram itu begitu lembut dan baunya segar. Sementara Wolfram yang lelah dan sadar tak akan menang dari sosok Yuuri yang sekarang memilih untuk menyerah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yuuri kemudian terpejam.

"Masih pusing?" Tanya Yuuri sedikit merunduk untuk melihat wajah Wolfram dan hal tersebut tanpa Yuuri sadari membuat wajahnya hampir menempel pada wajah Wolfram.

**Blush..**

Sang Maoh pun merona dengan sukses saat melihat wajah terpejam Wolfram yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja darinya.

"Hmm.. sedikit.." Jawab Wolfram tanpa membuka matanya.

Yuuri yakin kalau Wolfram sedang dalam keadaan sehat mazoku cantik itu akan dapat merasakan dengan jelas degupan jantungnya. Belum lagi keringat dingin yang mengucur dengan deras.

"Huuhh…haaahh…huuuhh..haaaahh…" Yuuri mengatur nafasnya. Menarik nafas dalam kemudian keluarkan dengan perlahan dan diulangi sampai beberapa kali. Mencoba mengendalikan degupan jantungnya yang semakin tak karuan.

'Tenang…tenang…tenang…' Ucap Yuuri dalam hati sambil mengatur nafasnya. Perlahan diliriknya Wolfram, memastikan kalau si cantik itu tak menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Yuuri. Tarikan nafas halus dan dada yang naik turun dengan terutur mau tak mau membuat Yuuri tersenyum. Ternyata Wolframnya sudah jatuh tertidur.

"Wolf?" Panggil Yuuri.

"…." Tak ada jawaban.

"Wolfram?" Kini tangan jahil itu menusuk nusuk pipi chubby Wolfram dengan lembut.

"….."

"Dasar.. cepat sekali tidurnya." Gumam Yuuri pelan.

"Yuuri..! Aku bawakan bubur untuk Wolfram." Seru Greta yang tiba-tiba saja masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air hangat.

'Huwaaaa!' Yuuri yang terkejut langsung panic dan memeriksa Wolfram, takut kalau si cantik itu terbangun karena seruan Greta. Tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas lega saat pemuda cantik yang berada dalam pelukannya tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Terimakasih Greta, bisa tolong kau letakkan di sana?" Bisik Yuuri pada puteri angkatnya.

"Apa Wolfram sedang tidur?" Tanya Greta yang ikut berbisik. Yuuri tersenyum dan mengangguk. Gerta yang mengerti hanya tersenyum lalu berpamitan, tapi sebelumnya dia sempat berkata. "Yuuri, kau dan Wolfram sangat serasi. Romantis sekali..aku jadi iri."

Yuuri yang mendengar penuturan anak angkatnya hanya melongo dengan mata yang berkedip beberapa kali. Serasi? Romantis? Sejak kapan puterinya tahu kata itu? Apa dia sudah benar-benar kehilangan puteri kecilnya yang lugu dan polos?

Oh ayolah Yuuri, kau juga sudah tidak polos lagi kan? Mana ada anak yang baik dan polos menghamili pria (?) lain.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau sangat mudah sekali menerima semuanya kaa-san?" Tanya Gwendal tanpa menoleh pada sang bunda yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya.

Mantan Maoh ke 26 itu pun tertawa pelan. "Wolfram memang sangat beruntung ya, banyak orang yang menyayanginya." Jeda sesaat dan sang bunda pun menarik nafas. "Kita semua tahu Wolfram terkadang masih kekanakan dan manja, disaat seperti ini kalau semua orang bersikap keras padanya dia akan berpikir kalau kita membencinya. Anak itu selalu berusaha terlihat kuat didepan orang lain, dia tak akan meminta bantuan pada siapapun."

"Karena itulah, hal seperti ini masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuknya!" Gwendal mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Dia masih buta dengan kehidupan dunia ini," Gumam Gwendal.

Sang bunda pun kembali tersenyum dan memegang pundak putranya seraya berkata "Karena itulah dia membutuhkan kita,"

Tak ada kata lagi yang keluar dari sosok pria kekar itu, setidaknya bicara dengan sang bunda bisa membuat pikirannya lebih terbuka. Walau hati kecilnya masih belum bisa menerima semua ini tapi apa yang dikatakan bundanya tadi tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, terus bersikap keras hanya akan menghancurkan Wolfram lebih dari ini.

.

.

.

Di kuil Shinou, tepatnya di kolam tempat Yuuri sering muncul dari dunianya.

"Kenapa aku juga harus ikut?!" Tanya Wolfram saat dipaksa sang bunda pergi ke bumi bersama Yuuri.

"Karena kau butuh liburan Wolfram,"

"Tidak mau!"

"Setelah urusan di Shinmakoku selesai Hahaue dan Aniue mu akan menyusul ke bumi." Bujuk sang bunda.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Wolfram setengah emosi.

"Kita akan membicarakan pernikahanmu," Jawab sang bunda dengan tatapan serius.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku tidak mau menikah Hahaue!" Teriak Wolfram.

"Apa kau yakin tidak akan melakukan apapun Shibuya?" Bisik Murata yang berdiri di samping Yuuri.

"Chery-san bilang dia punya rencana bagus agar Wolfram mau ikut dengan tenang." Jawab Yuuri pelan.

"Dengan Wolfram, sebelum Hahaue dan Aniue mu datang jangan katakan apapun tentang kehamilanmu." Chery memegang kedua pundak Wolfram.

"Hahaue!" Bicara dengan bundanya hanya membuat kepala Wolfram berdenyut.

"Biar Aniue dan Hahaue yang bicara nanti..."

"Bagaimanapun juga kedua orang tua heika harus tahu..."

Benar... bagaimana kalau kedua orang tua Yuuri sampai tahu. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Seperti apa reaksi mereka? Apa mereka akan marah? Apa mereka akan membenci Wolfram? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berputar didalam benak Wolfram dan membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut.

**Bruk!**

**Grep!**

Saat Wolfram jatuh pingsan dengan cekatan Conrad menangkap tubuh mungil itu."Kau keterlaluan kaa-san.." Conrad hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah.

"..." Yuuri sweatdrop.

"Kau benar Shibuya, Wolfram akan ikut dengan tenang." Komentar Murata membuat Yuuri tertohok.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu," Pamit Conrad yang sudah menggendong Wolfram dengan bridal style.

"Hati-hati dalam perjalanan, jaga Wolframku baik-baik~" Lady Chery melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Kami pergi..." Ucap Yuuri.

"Sampai jumpa.." Pamit Murata.

Tak lama kemudian air di dalam kolam membentuk pusaran dan Yuuri beserta yang lainnya terhisap ke dalam air, masuk melewati batas dimensi untuk menuju bumi. Wolfram yang semula aman dalam pelukan Conrad terlepas karena derasnya pusaran air.

'Wolfram!' Batin Yuuri saat melihat Conrad yang kesusahan meraih sang adik. Dibantu oleh Murata akhirnya Yuuri berhasil meraih Wolfram.

.

.

.

**Byur!**

"**Fwaaaaaahh!"**

**Drap**

**Drap**

**Darp**

**Grek!**

"Yuu-chan!?" Pekik sang bunda yang mendengar suara keributan dari arah kamar mandi dan segera berlari menuju tempat kejadian.

"Halo Mama-san, apa kabar?" Sapa Murata yang basah kuyup dan kacamatanya melorot.

"Ken-chan.. Kyaaaa! Wolf-chan juga ikut..." Pekiknya girang.

"Maaf sudah membuat keributan," Ucap Conrad.

"Lho Wolf-chan kenapa?" Tanya Mito saat menyadari calon menantu idamannya tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan Yuuri.

"Tadi kepala Wolfram berbenturan denganku, dia pingsan." Dusta Yuuri.

"Ya ampun Yuu-chan kepalamu memang keras, cepat bawa Wolf-chan ke kamar." Perintah sang bunda.

Conrad yang sudah keluar lebih dulu dari kolam membantu Yuuri mengangkat Wolfram dan membawanya ke kamar. Ibunda Yuuri segera mencari handuk dan baju yang bisa dipakai oleh Wolfram. Sementara Murata sudah berpamitan pulang.

"**APA INI?!**" Pekik Yuuri.

"Tentu saja pakaian ganti untuk Wolf-chan," Jawab sang bunda.

"Kaa-san.. Wolfram itu laki-laki. Kenapa gaun pink?!" Tanya Yuuri tak terima.

"Memangnya kenapa? Wolf-chan kan cantik, lebih manis dari anak perempuan lagi. Gaun ini pasti sangat cocok untuknya~" Kedua mata ibu dua anak itu pun berbinar-binar. Conrad yang juga setuju dengan Yuuri memilih untuk mengeringkan rambut dan tubuh sang adik serta melepaskan pakaian basah yang masih melekat di tubuh mulus itu.

"Tapi Wolfram tetap saja laki-laki." Bantah Yuuri.

"Ayolah Yuu-chan~ Kaa-san sangat ingin melihatnya..." Rajuk sang bunda.

"Maaf kaa-san tapi, tidak ada gaun untuk Wolfram." Ucap Yuuri sambil mengambil gaun yang ada di tangan ibunya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian untuk mencarikan baju yang lebih cocok. Conrad tersenyum. Sang bunda merana.

**TBC**

Arigato buat semuanya yang bersedia meninggalkan review untuk mendukung ff ini ^_^

Sepertinya Kirin benar-benar terancan hengkang dari ffn, tapi Kirin usahakan tetep update.

Terus beri dukungan di ff yang satu ini juga yaa mina... rencananya tahun baru nanti bakal update chap berikutnya... wolfram pergi ke festival tahun baru di Jepang :D

Ayo ayo review yang banyaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk XDD

Doakan tahun baru update yaw :3


End file.
